


Sekret

by ClioSelene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Jurij wiedział, że to był jeden z tych przełomowych momentów, o których kiedyś mówiła mu Lilia. Moment, w którym umarło jego dawne ja, by zrobić miejsce nowemu. Moment, w którym narodził się jako inny człowiek. Wydarzyło się poza lodem, w szatni, po treningu, kiedy Otabek zupełnym przypadkiem otarł się łokciem o jego nagie plecy.Tekst, w którym Jurij za mało przeklina, a za dużo myśli, by było mu z tym dobrze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Stokrot za Jurija i Otabka oraz dla Arien za Lilię.

Jurij wiedział, że to był jeden z tych przełomowych momentów, o których kiedyś mówiła mu Lilia. Moment, w którym umarło jego dawne ja, by zrobić miejsce nowemu. Moment, w którym narodził się jako inny człowiek. Oczywiście zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero później; w tamtej chwili był tylko kłębkiem emocji i fizycznych wrażeń, z których gorączkowo usiłował coś zrozumieć i zupełnie w tym zawiódł. Kiedy wspominał to wydarzenie po latach, wciąż chciało mu się i śmiać, i płakać, i na wszelkie inne sposoby dziwić się, że coś takiego naprawdę miało miejsce. I to nie na lodzie, gdzie rzeczywiście potrafił się odradzać tyle razy, ile było to możliwe. Nie, wydarzyło się poza lodem, w szatni, po treningu, kiedy Otabek zupełnym przypadkiem otarł się łokciem o jego nagie plecy.  
  
I jeśli to nie sam Jurij się zmienił, stało się to z całym światem.  
  
Otabek zupełnym przypadkiem przejechał łokciem po jego plecach, a Jurij - całkiem mimowolnie - drgnął i jęknął cicho. Poczuł, że unoszą się wszystkie włoski na jego ciele, ogarnęło go nagłe gorąco, w głowie zaczęło się kręcić, a w nogach jakby zabrakło siły. Znał ten stan, jednak do tej pory doznawał go w zdecydowanie innych okolicznościach i w innym towarzystwie, nie rozumiał więc, dlaczego ogarnął go _teraz_. Brakowało bodźca... tak?  
  
Otabek oczywiście zareagował od razu; jego uwadze rzadko kiedy coś umykało.  
  
\- Coś się stało? Coś cię boli? Naciągnąłeś sobie coś?  
  
Jurij pokręcił głową, jednocześnie starając się zmusić mózg do działania.  
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział automatycznie i zgodnie z prawdą. - Nic mi nie jest.  
  
Otabek przyglądał mu się uważnie, a Jurij nagle poczuł, że nie jest w stanie znieść jego spojrzenia - jakże niezwykle.  
  
\- Myślałem, że coś ci zrobiłem, kiedy cię przed chwilą potrąciłem.  
  
\- _Otarłeś_ się o mnie - poprawił Jurij i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to mówi.  
  
\- I dlatego krzyknąłeś?  
  
Jurij chciał potwierdzić, ale coś go powstrzymało. Ponownie spojrzał na Otabka i zmarszczył brwi, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy miał przed nim zataić prawdę... i jeszcze gorzej. Wywołało to emocje niemal tak samo silne jak wcześniejsze zdarzenie. Odwrócił się i zaczął zakładać koszulkę.  
  
\- Poczułem, jakby... jakby kot przejechał mi ogonem po plecach, i... I przypomniałem sobie, że muszę jutro iść z Piotrusiem do weterynarza - powiedział, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. - Spóźnię się przez to na trening. Zupełnie mi wyleciało z głowy...  
  
\- To coś poważnego?  
  
Jurij potrząsnął głową, pakując rzeczy treningowe do torby.  
  
\- Nie, zwykła kontrola. Wiesz, jakiś czas temu miał ten zabieg... Chcę się upewnić, że wszystko jest okej. Mam nadzieję, że szybko to załatwię...  
  
\- To tylko jeden trening - odparł Otabek, wracając do ubierania.  
  
\- Wiem, ale ten nowy program nie daje mi spokoju - odpowiedział Jurij zgodnie z prawdą.  
  
\- Racja, co roku to samo - teraz w głosie Otabka brzmiał śmiech. - Za każdym razem chcesz jak najszybciej go opanować, a potem ćwiczyć aż do doskonałości.  
  
Jurij odważył się zerknąć na niego z ukosa.  
  
\- Powiedziałbym, że już opanowałem... - mruknął. - Ale z doskonaleniem się zgodzę.  
  
Otabek tylko kiwnął głową, zapinając bluzę.  
  
\- Idziemy jeść? - spytał.  
  
\- Przepraszam, obiecałem Lilii, że wrócę dzisiaj wcześniej - odparł Jurij, unosząc dłoń w geście odmowy. - Wciąż pracujemy nad dowolnym, wiesz...  
  
\- W porządku - stwierdził Otabek, który nie zwykł robić scen.  
  
\- To do jutra, muszę już lecieć - powiedział Jurij, zsuwając kaptur na oczy i biorąc torbę. - Postaram się nie spóźnić za bardzo.  
  
\- Do jutra.  
  
Na stację metra Jurij niemal biegł i dopiero siedząc w pociągu pozwolił sobie na jakiekolwiek myśli. Do tej pory skupiał się tylko na tym, by wydostać się z okolicy Otabka... i już to jedno wytrącało go z równowagi. Tak naprawdę wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego kwadransa - tylko kwadransa? - sprawiało, że czuł się zupełnie zdezorientowany. Jakby znana mu rzeczywistość uległa całkowitemu odkształceniu i nagle nie wiedział, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Wiedział tylko tyle, że - poza milionem innych rzeczy - czuje niepokój, błogość oraz wyrzuty sumienia.  
  
Pierwszy raz w życiu skłamał Otabkowi i wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego to zrobił.  
  
Cóż, jasne było, że nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy - tylko co w ogóle było prawdą? Co takiego stało się chwilę temu, w szatni, po treningu, że nie mógł nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego? Że musiał aż okłamać Otabka, z którym zawsze był szczery? Dlaczego nie mógł odpowiedzieć jak zwykle spontanicznie, tak jak miał ochotę?  
  
Może dlatego, że spontaniczność w tym przypadku mogła mieć przykre następstwa. W tym momencie nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, jakie to były następstwa, wiedział tylko, że nie jest na nie gotowy - i dlatego wybrał inne rozwiązanie, nawet za cenę tego poczucia winy, które go teraz dławiło. Nawet za cenę tego smutnego niepokoju, że być może uczynił pierwszy ruch na drodze dorosłości. Spontaniczność należała do dzieciństwa, które od tak dawna chciał pożegnać - a teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej właśnie do tego doszło, nagle zatęsknił i zapragnął zrobić krok w tył. Jakąś częścią siebie wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe.  
  
Przycisnął rozpalone czoło do szyby i zamknął oczy. Skłamał Otabkowi trzy razy i musiał zrozumieć - miał niemal _obowiązek_ zastanowić się nad tym - jaki był po temu dobry powód. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dobrych powodów nie było - jedynie jego niepokój, niepewność i instynktowna chęć ucieczki. Ucieczki przed czymś, co nagle wyrosło między nimi i raz na zawsze - albo przynajmniej w tamtym jednym momencie - zmieniło ich relację. Musiał się zastanowić i zrozumieć, czy istniał jeszcze punkt przywracania - stan, w którym ich przyjaźń wciąż była silna, prosta i oczywista... czy było możliwe cofnąć się do niego i wykasować to, co zaszło dzisiaj. To zadanie musiał dzisiaj rozwiązać... choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę kopać wszystko, co znalazło się na jego drodze, wrzeszczeć i przeklinać, a najlepiej upić się w trupa i przespać resztę dnia. Wiedział jednak dobrze, że niczego to w jego sytuacji nie zmieni, a jedynie na chwilę odsunie problem.  
  
Otabek go dotknął. Zupełnie przypadkowo, bez żadnego zamiaru, bez żadnego kontekstu. I ten jeden dotyk sprawił, że Jurij nagle znalazł się na krawędzi. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego Otabek? Znali się już tak długo i nigdy dotąd sfera fizyczna nie stanowiła żadnego problemu. Tysiące razy wisieli na sobie przy robieniu selfie bądź podczas innych durnot. Opierali się o siebie przy przeglądaniu zdjęć czy oglądaniu filmu. Podczas jazdy na motorze Otabka Jurij zawsze się go trzymał, siedząc za jego plecami. Teraz myśl o czymś takim sprawiała, że było mu jeszcze goręcej. Z odcieniem goryczy pomyślał, że nie chce dorastać.  
  
Był maj. Dwa miesiące temu Jurij skończył osiemnaście lat. Jego przyjaźń z Otabkiem trwała już dwa i pół roku - choć wydawało mu się, że znają się od zawsze - i była to przyjaźń, której Jurij nie żałował ani przez chwilę. Otabek był najbardziej cool spośród wszystkich łyżwiarzy, to po pierwsze. Po drugie - był kimś, na kogo zawsze można było liczyć, i Jurij wiedział, że to miało znacznie większe znaczenie. Zanim się poznali, nie potrzebował takiej relacji, takiej przyjaźni - nie, nawet nie sądził, że mógłby kiedykolwiek potrzebować. Tymczasem Otabek bardzo szybko stał mu się niemal niezbędny do życia, a w każdym razie wnosił w nie coś, czego po prostu nie dałoby się zastąpić.  
  
Zaraz po zakończeniu ich pierwszego wspólnego sezonu w seniorach Otabek przeniósł się do Sankt Petersburga i od tej pory byli mniej lub bardziej nierozłączni. Jurij nigdy nie powiedział na głos, jak bardzo sobie ceni jego obecność w swoim życiu. Otabek był dla niego autorytetem, wsparciem i odskocznią. Był świetnym towarzyszem, mądrym doradcą i błyskotliwym, choć niechętnym, rozmówcą. Swoją osobą - pewnie nawet zupełnie nieświadomie - pomagał Jurijowi stawać się lepszym człowiekiem, wyzwalając w nim bardziej pozytywne uczucia niż te, których do tej pory doznawał. Jurij musiałby być skończonym idiotą, by nie chcieć się z nim zadawać.  
  
A dzisiaj od niego uciekł i zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze będzie mógł wrócić. Sama myśl piekła żywym ogniem.  
  
Kiedy Otabek go dotknął, Jurij poczuł, jakby gdzieś w jego umyśle wybuchła gwiazda. Chciał się odsunąć i jednocześnie chciał, by Otabek dotknął go jeszcze raz. Krzyknął ze strachu, ale także z przyjemności. Chciał uciec, ale pragnął także rzucić się na Otabka i nigdy nie wypuszczać z objęć. Było to czymś nowym, niespodziewanym, wstrząsającym i rozkosznym.  
  
I czymś absolutnie nie do przyjęcia pomiędzy nimi.  
  
Jak po czymś takim świat mógł być jeszcze normalny, a ich przyjaźń taka jak dotąd?  
  
Skłamał Otabkowi, że poczuł się, jakby kot smyrnął go ogonem. Cóż, Otabek wiedział, że Jurij jest kotofilem do potęgi entej... Tylko czy w takim razie nie dorobi sobie żadnej teorii na temat reakcji Jurija? Jeśli Jurij reagował na jego dotyk jak na kota... Było to jednak pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, a potem - idąc za ciosem - wymyślił drugie kłamstwo, o weterynarzu. Trzecie, o spotkaniu z Lilią, było właściwie półprawdą, ale świadomość tego nie łagodziła poczucia winy ani trochę.  
  
Może żeby je zrównoważyć - żeby sobie choć trochę pofolgować - Jurij zapytał sam siebie, co by się stało, gdyby wtedy powiedział Otabkowi prawdę. Fala gorąca uderzyła do jego twarzy, a potem ogarnęła całe ciało. Musiał powstrzymać kolejny jęk... choć jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że widzi sytuację tylko z własnego punktu widzenia, podczas gdy scenariuszy było przynajmniej kilka. Z rozpaczą wrócił do wcześniejszej - najważniejszej - myśli: nic takiego nie mogło mieć między nimi miejsca.  
  
Jurij nie zaryzykowałby ich przyjaźni dla jakichkolwiek samolubnych pragnień. Cokolwiek robili z Otabkiem, robili we dwóch i mieli z tego przyjemność. Jasne, to Jurij zwykle proponował i sugerował, jednak Otabek rzadko się sprzeciwiał i prawie nigdy nie odmawiał. Znosił go już dwa i pół roku - chyba nie dla samej zasady? Wszystkie jednak Jurijowe propozycje i sugestie mieściły się dotychczas w uznanych granicach męskiej przyjaźni. To, co zrodziło się między nimi dzisiaj - choć tylko w umyśle i ciele Jurija - już nie.  
  
Jurij naciągnął kaptur bardziej na czoło i zapadł się głębiej w siedzenie z poczuciem, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak nieszczęśliwy... i bliźniaczym wrażeniem, że nigdy nie znajdował się w podobnej euforii.  
  
Może wszystko to sobie tylko wyobraził? Może... może po prostu miał wrażliwe plecy? Czy nie tak samo reagował, kiedy w podobny sposób dotykały go te dziewczyny, z którymi zdarzyło mu się spać? Po prawdzie nie pamiętał, był zbyt pijany... a nawet gdyby tak było, nie zmieniało to w jego sytuacji niczego. Może jednak była to zwykła reakcja fizjologiczna, do której nie powinien przywiązywać wagi? Przez chwilę bawił się tą myślą, po czym odrzucił ją z rezygnacją. Roztrzęsienie, w którym znajdował się już blisko pół godziny, nie mogło wynikać ze zwykłej reakcji fizjologicznej. Nie kiedy umysł podsuwał mu wizję tego, czego więcej pragnął ze strony Otabka... jak chciał, by Otabek jeszcze go dotknął...  
  
Jęknął raz jeszcze, a potem zaklął pod nosem. Fakty były faktami i nie było sensu im zaprzeczać. Otabek Altin właśnie doprowadził go do stanu pobudzenia seksualnego, i to bez żadnego świadomego zamiaru. We wszystkim tym najmniejsze znaczenie miało to, że podniecenie w Juriju wzbudził mężczyzna. Na to można było machnąć ręką; kiedy od dwóch i pół roku przebywało się z najszczęśliwszą męsko-męską parą pod słońcem, zupełnie automatyczne wykształcało się pogląd, że są na świecie znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż homoseksualizm, zaś w odpowiednich warunkach może to być rzecz wręcz najlepsza. Nie miało też sensu płakanie nad tym, że chodziło o Otabka - biorąc pod uwagę jego osobę, można by uznać, że był to jedyny sensowny wybór. Patrząc obiektywnie, Jurij z pewnością wybrałby Otabka z grona wszystkich kandydatów i nie zastanawiał się nad tym ani chwili. Nie, Otabkowi nie dało się nic zarzucić; wręcz przeciwnie, w oczach Jurija był on zbiorem samych zalet i bardziej należało się dziwić temu, że nie opędza się od tłumu wielbicielek.  
  
Gdyby Otabek nie był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Jurij bez wątpienia uznałby go za odpowiedni materiał na partnera, nawet jeśli godzinę temu nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy myśleć o innym mężczyźnie w tych kategoriach. Ale... gdyby Otabek nie był jego najlepszym przyjacielem - to czy Jurij zdawałby sobie sprawę z jego wartości? Czy jego odczucia nie wynikały _właśnie_ z faktu, że znał Otabka, a Otabek znał jego? Z tego, że ufali sobie najbardziej w świecie i zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć? Z tego właśnie, że _byli_ najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Zaklął z rozpaczą. Chyba nie mogło być gorszej ewentualności.  
  
Przez chwilę tylko siedział, z zamkniętymi oczami i rękami w kieszeniach bluzy, poddając się uczuciu beznadziei. Uczucie strachu starał się jeszcze trzymać na dystans - tę obawę, że straci coś, co było dla niego tak cenne. Nie, nie mógł na to pozwolić. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał gdzieś w przyszłość, skupiając się działaniu.  
  
Musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Sam. To... to samo przejdzie, musiał tak wierzyć. Dla Jurija Plisieckiego nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Potrafił sobie narzucić rygor - udawało mu się to na treningach, uda się także poza lodowiskiem. Otabek nie może się dowiedzieć, to jedno było dla niego oczywiste. Jeśli ich przyjaźń miała przetrwać, nie było innej opcji, a utrzymanie przyjaźni Otabka miało absolutny priorytet. Jurij da z siebie wszystko, przyłoży się do tego ekstra, żeby niczego nie dać po sobie poznać. Nawet - choć sprawiało to jakiś okropny ból w piersi - ograniczy spotkania z Otabkiem. Zrezygnuje z ich wspólnych treningów, przeniesie się do grupy Jakowa... To tylko na jakiś czas, powiedział sobie. Aż wszystko się uspokoi, wróci do normy, aż wszystko znów będzie jak dotąd. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy powziął to postanowienie. Poczuł, że znów ma kontrolę, decyduje, wie, co robić. Odetchnął głęboko i powiedział sobie, że jest na dobrej drodze.  
  
Ale - jego spokój nie trwał długo - czy Otabek nie uzna za dziwne, jeśli Jurij tak nagle zmieni tryb treningowy? Z pewnością będzie chciał jakiegoś wyjaśnienia... i, po prawdzie, zasługiwał na nie jak każdy normalny człowiek. Jak każdy normalny przyjaciel. Jurij wiedział, że nie będzie miał sił, by znów mu skłamać. To znaczy... wiedział, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał to zrobić jeszcze nie raz - i czuł z tego powodu wielką niechęć do samego siebie - ale obiecał sobie, że nastąpi to tylko w ostateczności, kiedy nie będzie innego wyjścia. Może... może po prostu zmniejszy ilość sesji z Otabkiem na rzecz sesji z grupą Jakowa? Tak, to miało więcej sensu. Jak dobrze, że wciąż układali program dowolny - Jurij mógł poprosić Lilię, by dołożyła do niego jeszcze więcej trudnych elementów. W ten sposób będzie miał dobrą wymówkę, by więcej ćwiczyć pod okiem Jakowa i Lilii - i nie będzie to kłamstwo. Manipulacja - tak, ale nie kłamstwo, i świadomość tego choć trochę łagodziła jego poczucie winy.  
  
Jakaś inna jego część cieszyła się nierozumnie, że wciąż będzie trenował z Otabkiem.  
  
Odetchnął raz jeszcze, z ulgą, zadowolony, że znalazł jakieś rozwiązanie, które mogło mu pomóc przetrwać ten kryzys. Tak, kryzys, to było dobre słowo. Przejściowa sytuacja, której pokonanie wymaga wysiłku, ale która niewątpliwie prędzej czy później minie. Poradzi sobie z tym. Zawsze sobie ze wszystkim radził, sam... Nie mógł przecież nikomu o tym powiedzieć, prawda? Och, było całe grono potencjalnych odbiorców... zaufanych: Lilia, która była dla niego jak matka; Katsudon, który z pewnością miał podobne doświadczenia; może nawet Miłka, która zawsze z cierpliwością słuchała jego gadania, a on słuchał jej zwierzeń, choć zwykle nie szczędzili sobie przy tej okazji najróżniejszych docinków. Nie wątpił, że gdyby opowiedział o tym komukolwiek z nich, odnieśliby się do jego kłopotu ze spokojem, z sympatią wręcz, o nic by go nie obwiniali; może nawet spróbowaliby pomóc, podsunęli jakieś pomysły, ale...  
  
Nie chciał. To była jego sprawa, tylko jego... Jego własna tajemnica - zbyt szczególna, by powierzać ją innym ludziom. Zbyt słodka, by się nią dzielić. Tylko Otabkowi mógłby ją zdradzić - ale to właśnie nie wchodziło w rachubę.  
  
Zakłuło. Do tej pory on i Otabek nie mieli przed sobą sekretów. Do tej pory wspierali jeden drugiego w biedzie - choć, gwoli ścisłości, to Otabek zwykle wspierał Jurija, podsuwał rozwiązania, pomagał na najróżniejsze sposoby... Jurij znów zaklął. Dlaczego przytrafiło się to właśnie jemu? Nagle poczuł ogromną pretensję do losu za taką niesprawiedliwość. W ostatnich latach prawie w ogóle nie wracał już do swojego nieciekawego dzieciństwa, które wcześniej - mimo niezastąpionej obecności dziadka - mocno mu ciążyło... przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy pozwolił sobie o nim pomyśleć. Jednak przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku... znacznie więcej było chwil, w których patrzył w przyszłość, zamiast oglądać się za siebie. Zapomniał już tamto uczucie: że jest najnieszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi... a teraz ponownie zdał sobie z niego sprawę, zupełnie jakby czaiło się gdzieś za jego plecami, zaraz na granicy pola widzenia, gotowe rzucić się na niego i przygnieść.  
  
Potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie załamie się. Nie podda się. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał poradzić sobie z tym problemem w pojedynkę, podejmie walkę - i będzie wierzył, że jedyną opcją jest zwyciężyć. Zamierzał spędzić z Otabkiem całe życie - nie pozwoli, by taka błahostka stanęła miedzy nimi na tak wczesnym etapie. Był... był Lodowym Tygrysem Rosji i nie da się pokonać, na pewno nie takim głupim odczuciom fizycznym.  
  
Otarł oczy i nie pozwolił sobie na więcej niż te dwie łzy. Szybko zresztą zapomniał o sentymentach, kiedy okazało się, że pociąg dojechał do ostatniej stacji - dobrych kilka przystanków za tym, na którym miał wysiąść.  
  
\- Kurwa mać! - wrzasnął, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi i kopnął przeciwległe siedzenie, zupełnie nie przejmując się kilkorgiem ludzi, którzy wraz z nim byli jeszcze w wagonie. - Niech to wszystko jasna cholera!!!  
  
Zacisnął pięści... a potem je powoli rozluźnił. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, a potem potrząsnął głową. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jakiejś przyczyny poczuł się lepiej. Usiadł z powrotem i poczekał, aż pociąg ruszy w drugą stronę, zastanawiając się nad swoimi następnymi ruchami. Po lunchu pójdzie na siłownię, a potem... Potem czeka go pracowity wieczór z Lilią. Uznał, że równie dobrze może już teraz zacząć wymyślać nowe elementy do tego programu, który miał mu pomóc zachować tajemnicę...  
  
Jego usta drgnęły w najlżejszym odcieniu uśmiechu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie opracował temat na następny sezon, i sprawiło mu to prawdziwą przyjemność. Nawet negatywne doświadczenia powinno się przekształcać w pozytywne, prawda? "Sekret" brzmiało jak niezły flirt z publicznością i całym światem łyżwiarskim... i może nawet - nabrał głęboko powietrza, czując słodko-gorzkie łaskotanie w piersi - może nawet z samym Otabkiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilia nie miała nic przeciwko tematowi, kiedy jej go zasugerował przy wieczornej herbacie.  
  
\- Co to za sekret? - spytała tylko, choć jej ton świadczył wyraźnie, że i tak wie, że Jurij jej nie powie.  
  
\- Sekret to sekret - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, zaraz jednak coś kazało mu dodać: - Ale to dobry sekret - i kiedy wypowiadał te słowa, uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę tak było.  
  
Lilia przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, a potem rzuciła tonem, w którym tylko ktoś bardzo wrażliwy wychwyciłby zainteresowanie:  
  
\- Jak... pierwsza miłość?  
  
Jurij nigdy nie był z siebie tak dumny jak w tej chwili, kiedy odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie i nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka.  
  
\- Wyobrażaj sobie, co chcesz - odparł najbardziej znudzonym tonem, jaki zdołał przywołać, a potem pochylił się nad kartką, na której wypisywał kolejne figury do układu.  
  
\- Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać. Po prostu wolałabym... wiedzieć. Żeby opracować ci najlepszy program - wyjaśniła.  
  
Popatrzył na nią spod grzywki; już dawno temu nauczył się znosić jej spojrzenie.  
  
\- Myślę, że... może tam być trochę miłości - powiedział niechętnie, mając nadzieję, że jego ton zostanie wzięty za obrzydzenie do tematu. - Ale sądzę, że choreografia będzie robiła największe wrażenie, jeśli nie będziesz wiedzieć za wiele. To ma być sekret - przypomniał. - Wykonanie zostaw mi - dodał.  
  
Kiwnęła powoli głową, popijając herbatę.  
  
\- Brzmi sensownie - zgodziła się, co zdarzało się jej coraz częściej, im był starszy. Odstawiła filiżankę na talerzyk. - Dobrze, ułożę ci taki program, że publiczność będzie wychodzić z siebie, usiłując dociec twojej tajemnicy - zadeklarowała i wiedział, że jej wierzy. - Tylko nie waż się go zmarnować kiepską interpretacją - ostrzegła.  
  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek zmarnowałem twoją pracę? - rzucił, choć znał odpowiedź.  
  
Lilia mierzyła go spojrzeniem przez kolejną chwilę, a potem lekki uśmiech rozciągnął jej wargi.  
  
\- To jeszcze jedno pytanie. Chcesz pojechać w konwencji męskiej czy żeńskiej?  
  
Teraz Jurij zaczerwienił się.  
  
\- Męskiej! - odparł niemal z gniewem. Jeśli czegokolwiek był pewien, to tego, że już nigdy nie chce na lodzie udawać dziewczyny, jak miało to miejsce przez pierwsze dwa sezony jego startów w seniorach.  
  
Kiwnęła głową.  
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że twoja wybranka będzie tego warta - rzuciła, a w jej oczach coś zabłysło niebezpiecznie.  
  
Jurij mrugnął... a potem niespodziewanie uświadomił sobie, że Lilia najwyraźniej złapała się na jego sugestię. Chyba że tylko udawała, co też było do niej podobne... Odkąd się znali, nieustannie próbowali podejść jedno drugie. W każdym razie niech go diabli, jeśli zdradzi się ze swoim sekretem przed Lilią...! Kiedy tylko to pomyślał, zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli _ją_ uda mu się zwieść, to chyba nikt nie będzie w stanie go przejrzeć.  
  
Postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące.  
  
\- Zamierzam od teraz więcej trenować z grupą - powiedział jakby od niechcenia. Niech Lilia się zastanawia, która to z dziewczyn trenujących pod opieką Jakowa wpadła mu w oko... nawet jeśli dla niego samego taka wizja była wręcz odpychająca. - Muszę w końcu nauczyć się bezbłędnie skakać tego poczwórnego lutza.... Właściwie to w ogóle muszę się nauczyć go skakać - rzucił z przekąsem; to akurat była prawda. - Ile ci zajmie ułożenie choreografii?  
  
Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na niego wciąż tym samym przenikliwym spojrzenie, popijając herbatę. Nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią, a on cierpliwie czekał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dopiero tutaj zdołał się uspokoić po wzburzeniu ostatnich godzin. Miało to sens - łyżwiarstwo było niczym jego druga skóra. Było czymś tak bliskim, że niemal nim samym. Otaczało go niczym koc, czasem nawet nadawało kształt. Dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jak długo miał łyżwy... jak długo mógł się skupić na jeżdżeniu, tak długo da sobie radę. Da sobie radę z absolutnie wszystkim, nie mógł w to wątpić.  
  
\- Myślę, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem w niedzielę będę ci mogła przedstawić większą część, o ile nie całość - głos Lilii przerwał jego rozważania.  
  
Skupił na niej spojrzenie, a potem kiwnął głową z uznaniem. Naprawdę była najlepsza. Nie wątpił, że będzie w stanie ułożyć program, który zachwyci nie tylko publiczność, ale w pierwszej kolejności jego samego. Nigdy nie przestawał zdumiewać się jej talentem... jej umiejętnościami. Jej zdolnością widzenia tańca na jakiejś innej płaszczyźnie niż większość ludzi, dzięki czemu była w stanie tworzyć arcydzieła.  
  
\- W takim razie przez resztę tygodnia będę głównie u Jakowa - powiedział, wstając z kanapy.  
  
\- Jurij...?  
  
Odwrócił się. Lilia patrzyła na niego, a w jej wzroku było tym razem jakieś wahanie - zupełnie niepodobnie do niej.  
  
\- Co?  
  
\- Gdybyś potrzebował jakieś rady... albo po prostu chciał o tym porozmawiać, zawsze cię wysłucham. Może na to nie wyglądam, ale kiedyś też byłam zakochana - stwierdziła z jakąś godnością.  
  
Jurij poczuł, że czerwieni się po korzonki włosów.  
  
\- Nigdy w życiu! - krzyknął i ruszył do drzwi.  
  
\- Tak, tak... Ale gdybyś czuł potrzebę, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć - dodała, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego oburzeniem.  
  
Udało mu się nie trzasnąć drzwiami, choć po jego spokoju nie było już ani śladu. Doprawdy, Lilia chyba nie wyobrażała sobie, że będzie jej opowiadał o _tym?_ Nigdy, to było zupełnie wykluczone...! Musiałby upaść na głowę, żeby zwierzać się ze swoich problemów właśnie jej. Była ostatnią osobą, do której mógłby się zwrócić w takim momencie...!  
  
W pokoju rzucił się na łóżko i leżał chwilę z twarzą w poduszce, usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą - zupełnie niewykonalne. Przewrócił się na plecy i poczochrał włosy, mając ochotę krzyczeć. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że najbardziej zdenerwowała go nie tyle sama propozycja Lilii - którą gdzieś w głębi duszy nawet doceniał - ile jej słowa o całej sytuacji.  
  
"Ja też kiedyś byłam zakochana."  
  
Otworzył oczy i wbił spojrzenie w sufit, a potem zagryzł wargi. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe i nagle poczuł się źle. Dotąd starał się o tym nie myśleć - odpychał tę świadomość... tę ewentualność od siebie, bo była najgorszą opcją - ale teraz, kiedy Lilia to powiedziała, nie mógł więcej nie zastanawiać się nad tym.  
  
Czy był _zakochany_ w Otabku?  
  
Zakrył twarz dłońmi, a potem wcisnął pięści w oczy. Nagle zapragnął, żeby cały świat zniknął... ten świat, który walił mu się właśnie na głowę. Absurdalnie pomyślał, że gdyby chodziło tylko o seks, cała ta sprawa byłaby znacznie łatwiejsza. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, że Otabek wzbudza w nim podniecenie, dałoby się to przeżyć. Gdyby chodziło tylko o reakcję fizjologiczną, można by mieć nadzieję, że samo przejdzie, wystarczy tylko zacisnąć zęby i jakoś przeczekać.  
  
Jeśli jednak chodziło o coś więcej... wówczas naprawdę stawiało to ich dalszą przyjaźń pod znakiem zapytania - i Jurij poczuł, że robi mu się bardzo zimno. Jeśli czegoś był pewien - no, poza pragnieniem wygrania w łyżwiarstwie wszystkiego, co się dało - to tego, że nie wyobraża sobie życia, w którym nie ma Otabka. Otabek był z nim nierozerwalnie złączony i Jurij - pewnie głupio - sądził, że zawsze tak będzie. Przecież byli przyjaciółmi i każdego dnia mieli ze sobą ogromnie wiele zabawy. Myśl, że miałoby się to skończyć - z jakiegokolwiek powodu - nawet nie postała w jego głowie.  
  
Jeśli jednak chodziło o... _miłość_ , to Jurij był jakoś dziwnie przekonany, że była to zbyt poważna sprawa, by ją przeczekać. Jego wcześniejsze zdecydowanie zupełnie się ulotniło i już wcale nie był pewien, że sobie poradzi z tą sytuacją, a to sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Może... może naprawdę powinien się kogoś poradzić? Inni ludzie z pewnością mieli więcej doświadczenia. Może mogliby mu powiedzieć, _czym_ jest zakochanie? Odpychając myśl, jak bardzo to było absurdalne - Jurij Plisiecki rozpytujący wśród innych o takie rzeczy, oj mieliby używanie, mieli - złapał za telefon i zaczął przeglądać listę znajomych.  
  
Miłka miała nowego faceta średnio co dwa tygodnie. I każde rozstanie przeżywała, jakby chodziło jakąś wielką miłość. Jurij powątpiewał, by ktoś taki był najlepszym źródłem wiedzy. Obiektywnie patrząc, wydawało mu się, że Miłka myliła miłość z całą masą innych spraw... przede wszystkim z chęcią posiadania chłopaka, choć oczywiście nigdy by jej tego nie powiedział; nie chciał się narażać na trwałe uszkodzenia.  
  
Katsudon z pewnością wiedział, co to miłość - biorąc pod uwagę, że wytrzymał z kimś takim jak Wiktor Nikiforow już kilka lat i wciąż wyglądał, jakby zdobył największy skarb świata. Ale on kiedyś zwierzył się Jurijowi po pijaku, że w ogóle nie zorientował się w swoich uczuciach, choć był z Wiktorem przez całe miesiące i nawet mu się nieświadomie oświadczył. Nie zauważył, że jest zakochany??? Czy można być bardziej żałosnym?  
  
Otabek...  
  
Odrzucił telefon i nakrył twarz poduszką, czując się najnędzniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Było mu z tym źle i chyba irytowało go to najbardziej. Nie podobał mu się ten stan. Jurij Plisiecki nie był przecież typem, który użalał się nad sobą i pogrążał w przygnębieniu. Nie, był kimś, kto zawsze szukał rozwiązania, wyjścia z sytuacji. Kimś, kto walczył i zwyciężał. Był żołnierzem, jak mu kiedyś dawno temu powiedział Otabek...  
  
Szlag.  
  
Przewrócił się na bok. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym; wszystkie jego myśli krążyły wokół Otabka. Czy to była miłość? Zacisnął zęby... Jedyną osobą, którą do tej pory kochał, był dziadek. Wiadomo, zakochanie to coś innego... ale usiłował sobie jakoś zakwalifikować własne odczucia, więc spróbował ich porównać. Dziadek oznaczał obustronne oddanie, wsparcie i chęć pomocy. Zaufanie, poczucie, że zawsze można na niego liczyć i nigdy nie spotka go zawód. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przede wszystkim dużo, dużo ciepła i radości z bycia we dwóch. Wiele szczęścia. Same pozytywne rzeczy, nawet jeśli nie zawsze się zgadzali czy mieli takie same poglądy. Różnice po prostu czyniły z nich różnych ludzi; nie dzieliły ich. Mimo że byli różnymi ludźmi, czuli się dobrze razem. Kiedy Jurij był z dziadkiem, miał poczucie, że tu jest jego miejsce. Był akceptowany, był częścią, należał.  
  
Dobrze, ale dziadek był rodziną. Jak więc było z Otabkiem... Fala gorąca wpłynęła na jego twarz, a serce znów zaczęło walić w piersi. Przyciągnął ręce i nogi do tułowia i na chwilę spróbował zignorować te fizyczne odczucia. Piotruś wskoczył na łóżko i ułożył się za jego plecami. Jurij czuł jego ciepło i nawet drobne drżenie wywołane mruczeniem. Odetchnął głęboko, usiłując się uspokoić. Obecność kota trochę mu w tym pomagała - choć jego serce wciąż uderzało jak głupie. Otabek... Z Otabkiem też czuł się dobrze. Też czuł się bezpiecznie, też czuł się pewnie. Zawsze mógł na nim polegać i zawsze mógł się spodziewać jego wsparcia. Ufał. Cieszył się. Był szczęśliwy. I chciał, by tak było przez resztę jego życia.  
  
Jęknął. Nie widział _żadnej_ różnicy. Otabek był dla niego równie ważny jak dziadek - i przez chwilę poddawał się ciężarowi tej myśli, zanim nakłonił się do dalszego zastanowienia. Jak było z innymi ludźmi? Czy w stosunku do innych też tak odczuwał? Myślał przez chwilę, a potem doszedł do wniosku, że nie. Miłka była dobrą kumpelą. Dziewczyny, z którymi kiedyś spał... Nie, w ogóle nie można brać pod uwagę. Lilia... Zawahał się. Lilia była trochę jak matka - wymagająca, ale mądra i sprawiedliwa matka. Czuł wobec niej przywiązanie i ufał jej, jednak nie była to taka relacja, w której znikały granice i bariery. Nie był częścią Lilii w taki sposób, jak był częścią dziadka i Otabka.  
  
Sięgnął po telefon i - czując się jak ostatni idiota - zaczął przeglądać w google objawy zakochania. Wreszcie, czerwony po uszy, ponownie odrzucił komórkę i zakrył twarz poduszką.  
  
Dlaczego mu się to przytrafiło? - zapytał siebie po raz setny w ciągu tego dnia. I dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? Nie miał na to odpowiedzi i wiedział, że nie będzie miał. Po kolejnym kwadransie bezproduktywnych żali zmusił się, by wrócić do punktu wyjścia. Co miał z tym fantem zrobić? Poddawanie się temu... tym odczuciom, które wydawały się robić z jego mózgu makaron - nie, z całej jego osobowości - nie wchodziło w rachubę. Na tyle znał siebie, że wiedział, że po wyjściu z tego pokoju będzie w stanie założyć maskę i nikt nie zorientuje się w jego emocjach.  
  
Nikt... Czy naprawdę tak było? Mógł zwieść każdego, nawet Lilię, ale czy będzie w stanie utrzymać tę twarz przy Otabku? Przecież dzisiaj musiał w panice uciekać od niego, jak najszybciej. No ale dzisiaj - powiedział sobie zaraz - dzisiaj go to zaskoczyło. To był odruch, nie mógł tego zaplanować, nie był przygotowany. Jutro...  
  
Znów zakręciło mu się w głowie. Miał ochotę nakryć się kocem i przynajmniej przez tydzień spod niego nie wychodzić, nawet jeśli było to największe tchórzostwo świata. Jednocześnie... Myśl, że _już jutro_ zobaczy Otabka sprawiała, że w jego piersi rozlewało się słodkie ciepło. W jej obliczu przestawało mieć znaczenie, czy uda mu zwieść Otabka... a nawet jakąś rozkoszną przyjemnością napełniała go świadomość, że Otabek mógłby zauważyć... zrozumieć... Poczuł, że drży.  
  
I choć było to absolutnie nie do przyjęcia, jego umysł podążył w stronę, z której nie dawał się już zawrócić. Jutrzejszy trening... Oni dwaj na lodzie... Ćwiczący nie osobno, ale we dwóch, razem... Doskonale potrafił sobie zwizualizować, jak Otabek wyciąga do niego rękę, a on ją przyjmuje... i od tego momentu lód należy tylko do nich. Na wyczyny Katsudona i Wiktora patrzył zawsze - w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków - z pełnym obrzydzeniem, ale teraz pomyślał, że może to naprawdę nie było takie złe... Teraz miał wrażenie, że gdyby mógł zatańczyć z Otabkiem, byłoby to jak spełnienie marzenia.  
  
Choć dotąd starał się o nich nie myśleć, zdał sobie sprawę, że pamięta wszystkie te wspólne programy, jakie Katsudon i Wiktor odstawiali na galach mistrzowskich. Pamiętał, jak się ruszali, jak na siebie patrzyli, jak się dotykali... Jęknął. Wiedział, że powinien przestać, ale nie był w stanie. Gdyby Otabek tak na niego patrzył... tym swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem, któremu mało co mogło umknąć... Gdyby tak na niego patrzył, jakby poza Jurijem nie istniało na świecie nic innego... wtedy chyba lód pod nimi roztopiłby się. A gdyby Otabek tak dotknął jego twarzy, takim przelotnym gestem, ale pełnym czułości... Albo gdyby przyciągnął go do siebie - tylko na chwilę, żeby zaraz go puścić i jechać dalej, choć wciąż trzymałby go za rękę... Wtedy bez wątpienia roztopiłby się sam Jurij.  
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że są to tylko i wyłącznie jego iluzje, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie twarz Otabka, blisko, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Ciemne oczy, zawsze skupione i niezdradzające emocji. Szerokie czoło i proste brwi, często marszczone zastanowieniem, nigdy niechęcią. Lekko zarysowane kości policzkowe i silna szczęka z mocnym podbródkiem. Odrobinę zadarty nos, który doskonale mu pasował. Usta - cudownie wykrojone, bardziej niż cokolwiek wskazujące na zdecydowany charakter. Była to twarz bardzo męska i na swój sposób bardzo piękna... w każdym razie w obecnym stanie Jurija. Chciałby móc przejechać palcem po tych brwiach i po tych policzkach, po tym nosie i po tych wargach... a Otabek wciąż by nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia...  
  
Zagryzł wargi i zacisnął powieki. Ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie jest - bo wydawało mu się, że znajduje się w jakimś innym wymiarze, który należał tylko do nich dwóch. Nie byłby w stanie przerwać tej wizji, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie.  
  
Gdyby już poznał twarz Otabka w sposób, w jaki nie znał jej do tej pory, jego dłonie podążyłyby niżej, na szyję i obojczyki, na barki i ramiona... Otabek miał wspaniałe ciało, w którym kryła się wielka siła. Choć obecnie Jurij był już od niego wyższy, miał wrażenie, że Otabek zmiażdżyłby go bez najmniejszego problemu. Teraz wyobraził sobie te silne ręce obejmujące go, zamykające w uścisku, z którego nie byłby w stanie się uwolnić. Wyobraził sobie grę mięśni Otabka - ramion, klatki piersiowej, nóg... Przez te dwa i pół roku ich znajomości i wspólnych treningów miał aż nadto okazji, by przyjrzeć się jego sylwetce - na lodzie i poza nim - która teraz wydawała mu się doskonała. Nie, Otabek pod żadnym względem nie miał się czego wstydzić, był perfekcyjnie proporcjonalny i natura obdarzyła go wszystkim, co najlepsze. Gdyby dano mu możliwość, Jurij chciałby zatrzymać się nad każdym fragmentem jego skóry i uczynić swoim. Chciałby dotknąć wszystkiego, posmakować wszystkiego, poczuć wszystko... Chciałby być jednym z Otabkiem.  
  
Drżał na całym ciele i było mu potwornie gorąco. Jego oddech rwał się, a serce uderzało jak podczas najtrudniejszego programu. W głowie szumiało od szalonego pędu krwi. Był tak podniecony, że sprawiało mu to ból. Jego ręce, jakby żyły własnym życiem, wsunęły się do spodni, by ugasić ten ogień, którym płonął po same końcówki nerwów. Dotykał sam siebie, wyobrażając sobie czyjeś inne ręce dostarczające mu tej przyjemności - i znacznie większej. Zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć, kiedy przyszło spełnienie - czy raczej jego namiastka, i o wiele za szybko. Zwinął się na posłaniu i oddychał ciężko, wiedząc, że nie wystarczy mu to na długo, ale przynajmniej na tę jedną chwilę. Piotruś wciąż mruczał za jego plecami, choć to nie jego obecności Jurij pragnął...  
  
Potem długo leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, zbyt wyczerpany, by cokolwiek odczuwać. Myśl, że podniecił się, a potem zaspokoił z myślą o innym mężczyźnie, nie była tak zawstydzająca, jak mógłby się spodziewać. Może jakieś znaczenie miał fakt, że tym mężczyzną był Otabek Altin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jakoś przetrwał tę noc w chaosie myśli, emocji i uczuć, choć nad ranem głównym wrażeniem, które go przepełniało, było obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Był w stanie zaakceptować wszystko, tylko nie to, że obecny stan robił z jego intelektu... z jego osobowości coś odległego jego prawdziwej naturze. Czy ktokolwiek mógł być zadowolony z takich huśtawek nastroju, poglądów i postanowień? Przecież Jurij Plisiecki zawsze potrafił podejmować decyzje i twardo się ich trzymać, potrafił wybierać jedną opcję i bezwzględnie ku niej podążać. Tymczasem obecna sytuacja sprowadziła go - człowieka w dodatku dorosłego, przynajmniej na papierze - do poziomu roztrzęsionej galarety, która w jednym momencie pragnie, by poranek nigdy nie nadszedł, w drugim zaś nie pragnie niczego innego jak wreszcie pobiec na lodowisko, byle tylko ujrzeć Otabka.  
  
Było to po prostu uwłaczające.  
  
Jeśli chodziło o główny problem, to nie był ani trochę mądrzejszy niż wieczorem... ale zdołał przekonać siebie, że to, co czuje do Otabka, jest najzwyklejszym w świecie pożądaniem seksualnym. Nawet jeśli brzmiało to głupio, było faktem, z którym nie należało się spierać - a na pewno bezpieczniejszą opcją. Poprzedni wieczór i część nocy, które spędził na zaspokajaniu tego pożądania, były wystarczającym dowodem. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, że zawsze potrafił zapanować nad swoim ciałem, także tym razem sobie poradzi. Gdyby jeszcze tej sferze podniecenia nie towarzyszyły różne inne doznania typu gwałtowne bicie serca czy uderzenia gorąca na twarz na myśl o Otabku, wtedy w ogóle nie byłoby problemu... Ale nie, chodziło tylko o seks, nic więcej. Ostatecznie było czymś zupełnie normalnym - i zdrowym - że osiemnastolatek myśli o seksie. A że myśli o seksie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem... cóż, to z pewnością także dawało się jakoś wytłumaczyć, zwłaszcza że Otabek - co stwierdził już wczoraj - był bardzo pociągającym mężczyzną.  
  
Jurij miał wrażenie, że w tym rozumowaniu coś jest bardzo nie tak, ale uparcie spychał tę myśl w głębię podświadomości. To nie było zakochanie. Internet twierdził, że zakochanie jest najprzyjemniejszym i najszczęśliwszym stanem, a on ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie czuł ani przyjemności, ani szczęścia. W każdym razie przez nie większość czasu.  
  
Przed wyjściem z domu wziął lodowaty prysznic, choć wiedział, że na wiele się to zda. Kiedy przyjechał na lodowisko - Otabka jeszcze nie było - wziął drugi. Jeszcze w nocy powziął postanowienie, że poza domem nie będzie myślał na _te tematy_. Po prostu. I niech go diabli, jeśli nie zamierza się do tego stosować. Zimne prysznice, które w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin uskuteczniał kilkakrotnie, przypomniały mu ten absurdalny trening, jaki zafundował mu Wiktor w Japonii, trzy lata temu... i teraz to wspomnienie miało pozytywny wydźwięk. Po raz pierwszy pomyślał sobie, że medytacja mogła mieć jakąś korzyść. Nie zamierzał zresztą jej się teraz oddawać, ale takie usilne skupienie się na konkretnym temacie i zamknięcie się na wszystko inne mogło się przydać. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli zamierzał sobie poradzić z problemem. Chodziło przecież o przyjaźń Otabka... o przyjaźń z Otabkiem, a dla jej ocalenia był w stanie zrobić wszystko.  
  
Zdążył się przebrać w strój treningowy, kiedy pojawił się Otabek - zawsze punktualnie za dziesięć dziewiąta. Widząc go w drzwiach, Jurij musiał powstrzymać jęk i nagłą ochotę wybiegnięcia z szatni albo chociaż odwrócenia się i patrzenia na wszystko inne. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i znów zrobiło mu się gorąco... ale musiał się opanować. Nie mógł się w żaden sposób zdradzić... a Otabek był przecież najbardziej spostrzegawczą osobą, jaką znał. Może poza Lilią. "Myśl, Plisiecki, myśl!" ponaglił się. "Jak go w zupełnie zwyczajny sposób powitać?"  
  
\- Jednak jesteś o czasie? - spytał Otabek ze zdziwieniem, zanim Jurij zdążył się odezwać. - Jak kot?  
  
Jurij mrugnął. Dobry Boże, jaki kot? W następnej sekundzie przypomniał sobie, jakiej wczoraj użył wymówki... kłamstwa, by wydostać się z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Przecież mówił, że się spóźni...  
  
\- Okazało się, że pomyliłem daty - odparł, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. Wyszło całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że w ustach miał zupełnie sucho.  
  
Otabek tylko uniósł brwi, rzucając torbę na ławkę, a potem kiwnął głową i zaczął się przebierać. Jurij zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może od niego oderwać wzroku, ale szybko zmusił się, by popatrzeć gdzie indziej. Przed przyjściem Otabka wykręcił jedną żarówkę i w szatni było ciemniej niż zazwyczaj - miał nadzieję, że pozwoli to ukryć choć trochę jego emocji przed spostrzegawczym wzrokiem Otabka... tych, których mimo najszczerszych chęci i największych wysiłków nie zdoła zamaskować. Teraz zrozumiał, że ten sam półmrok mógł ukryć Otabka przed nim... choć jednocześnie działał na wyobraźnię, co było nawet gorsze.  
  
Odwrócił się zdecydowanym ruchem i zajął się fryzurą, zdecydowany nie patrzeć na Otabka. Jego ręce drżały tylko trochę, kiedy wiązał włosy na karku. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, przez chwilę zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści. _Nie myśleć o tym, nie myśleć o tym..._ Nie przez następne trzy godziny. A właśnie...  
  
Przełknął ślinę i popatrzył na Otabka z ukosa. Musiał to teraz powiedzieć, choć najchętniej zostawiłby na koniec... a najchętniej napisał w sms-sie Nie mógł być jednak taką mendą.  
  
\- W tym miesiącu zmienił mi się program treningów - odezwał się, siadając, żeby założyć łyżwy. - Muszę ograniczyć sesje z tobą... I w ogóle wygląda na to, że przez najbliższe tygodnie będę masakrycznie zajęty. Przykro mi - dodał i zrozumiał, że naprawdę tak było.  
  
Otabek odwrócił się w jego stronę z koszulką na pół przeciągniętą przez głowę. Jurij zmusił się, by nie patrzeć na jego brzuch, który mógł doskonale widzieć mimo przyciemnionego światła, i przesunął wzrok wyżej, żeby popatrzeć mu w oczy. Nie, szlag... Tak też nie było dobrze.  
  
\- Ograniczyć... Do ilu? - spytał Otabek rzeczowo.  
  
Jurij przełknął.  
  
\- Raz na tydzień - powiedział cicho, a potem oblizał wargi.  
  
Wiedział, że najlepiej byłoby w ogóle zrobić sobie miesiąc przerwy... ale nie był w stanie zupełnie wyrzec się Otabka. Do tej pory spotykali się tutaj trzy razy w tygodniu - trzy sesje przedpołudniowe, kiedy mogli zarezerwować lodowisko tylko dla siebie, bo latem niemal w ogóle nie było chętnych do łyżew - więc różnica będzie znaczna... i przyjmował to z żalem, ale też poczuciem nieodwołalnej konieczności.  
  
Otabek powoli kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Będziesz więcej trenować z Jakowem? - spytał.  
  
Jurij pokiwał na potwierdzenie, patrząc w jakiś nieokreślony punkt za prawym uchem Otabka.  
  
\- Tak. Lilia układa mi piekielnie trudny program dowolny... Zresztą sam o taki prosiłem - wyznał bezradnie. Czuł się lepiej, nie musząc cały czas kłamać. - Będzie w nim sporo nowych elementów, które... no, muszę opanować.  
  
\- Rozumiem - odparł Otabek po chwili, przeciągając koszulkę przez głowę, a Jurij zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź. - Raz na tydzień... Który dzień? - padło następne pytanie.  
  
Jurij mrugnął, a potem wrócił do wiązania łyżwy.  
  
\- A który ci pasuje? - spytał jakoś bezradnie.  
  
\- Każdy.  
  
Zagryzł wargi i przez chwilę skupiał się na sznurówce, gorączkowo myśląc. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Poniedziałek byłby dobry, w sam raz na rozpoczęcie tygodnia... Chociaż gdyby to był piątek, to miałby się na co cały tydzień cieszyć... Ale następny piątek był zdecydowanie za daleko, więc...  
  
\- Może być poniedziałek? - rzucił o wiele za nieśmiało, więc odchrząknął i dodał pewniejszym głosem: - Rano?  
  
\- Pasuje - odparł Otabek zwięźle.  
  
Jurij poczuł ulgę. Następny poniedziałek był już za kilka dni... Dopiero po chwili, wiążąc drugą łyżwę, zastanowił się nad tym uczuciem. Ograniczenie treningów miało na celu ograniczenie kontaktów z Otabkiem i odzyskanie wewnętrznej równowagi - czemu więc tak bardzo cieszył się na następny raz? Nie pozwolił sobie jednak podążać za tą myślą.  
  
\- Dzięki - mruknął, nie patrząc na Otabka, choć wciąż widząc go kątem oka. - I przepraszam.  
  
Otabek potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Nie przepraszaj.  
  
\- Zupełnie nagle z tym wyskakuję, to nie w porządku wobec ciebie... - Jurij czuł się w obowiązku dodać.  
  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym.  
  
Teraz Jurij popatrzył na Otabka; z jakiejś przyczyny zrobiło mu się chłodno. "Nie przejmuj się tym", powiedział Otabek. Pewnie chciał go uspokoić, pewnie nie miał nic innego na myśli, ale... Z jakiejś przyczyny zabrzmiało to jak: "Wszystko mi jedno" albo "To nie ma żadnego znaczenia", a ta myśl była przykra. Byłoby mu przykro, gdyby Otabkowi było wszystko jedno.  
  
Potrząsnął głową. Chyba nie zamierzał zacząć analizować każdej jednej uwagi Otabka? Na głowę upadł? Sprawdził wiązania i wyprostował się na ławce... w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak Otabek zdejmuje dżinsy i sięga po dres. Przełknął, chwycił rękawiczki i niemal pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia, mając nadzieję, że jego rumieniec nie jest widoczny.  
  
\- Idę na lód - powiedział z determinacją.  
  
Rozgrzewając się przy bandzie - spychając w podświadomość pragnienie, by Otabek jak najdłużej siedział w szatni... oraz by przyszedł jak najszybciej - doszedł do wniosku, że nie poradził sobie źle. Chyba. Pierwsza konfrontacja, nawet jeśli było to kilka minut, wypadła dobrze. Jasne, rozkojarzył się i wymagało od niego wysiłku skoncentrowanie na rozmowie, ale poza tym zachował się chyba tak jak zawsze. Uświadomił sobie, że rutyna pomagała. Przyjść, przebrać się, uczesać, założyć łyżwy. Potem rozgrzewka, potem jazda... Jeśli skupi się na tych czynnościach, które znał i wykonywał od dawna - ponad połowę życia - wówczas wszystko będzie dobrze, uznał.  
  
Kiedy jednak Otabek do niego dołączył, jego determinacja została wystawiona na próbę. Obcisły strój treningowy więcej ujawniał niż ukrywał z anatomii Otabka i Jurij dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi. Odwrócił się plecami, zły na siebie. "Przecież nie widzisz go pierwszy raz w życiu", powiedział sobie. "Dlaczego akurat teraz zaczęło to na ciebie działać?" No tak, w tym tkwiła główna istota problemu... Przypomniał sobie jednak, że miał o tym nie myśleć. Miał. O. Tym. Nie. Myśleć. Odetchnął głęboko i zajął się pierwszymi ruchami programu krótkiego.  
  
Początek był trudny, ale w miarę jak wykonywał kolejne elementy, udawało mu się coraz lepiej skupić. Jazda z jednej strony absorbowała całą uwagę, a z drugiej - była dla niego czymś tak naturalnym jak oddychanie. Była czymś, co kochał i co potrafił robić z zamkniętymi oczami - czymś, co wychodziło mu nawet po kiepsko przespanej nocy i mimo psychicznego zmęczenia. I może chłód lodu też pomagał... Dość powiedzieć, że zdołał przetrwać następne trzy godziny, zachowując godność własną i nawet będąc zadowolony z treningu. Najwyraźniej naprawdę był profesjonalistą, pomyślał z krzywym uśmiechem, zjeżdżając do bandy.  
  
Oczywiście coś _musiało_ się wydarzyć. Kiedy stał przy bandzie i gasił pragnienie, uspokajając oddech po wysiłku, Otabek zatrzymał się obok niego - co było zupełnie naturalne i miało miejsce tysiące razy wcześniej. Jurij zamknął oczy, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Przez całą sesję zdołał "ignorować" jego obecność, co okazało się łatwiejsze, niż mógł przypuszczać. Mieli za sobą tyle wspólnych treningów, że Otabek doskonale wpasowywał się w rzeczywistość na lodzie. Jurij złapał się wręcz na myśli, że bez Otabka na tej samej tafli czułby się... niekompletny. I prawdopodobnie nawet niespokojny.  
  
Teraz jednak, w tym momencie, sytuacja była inna, znacznie mniej... bezpieczna. Otabek stal metr od niego - o wiele za blisko. Jurij wiedział, że najlepiej zrobi, schodząc z lodu i idąc pod prysznic - który to już dzisiaj? - ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Musiałby wyminąć Otabka, a nagle czuł, że nie ma na to sił. Pozostało mu czekać, aż sam Otabek zjedzie do wyjścia...  
  
Otabek jednak przechylił bidon do góry dnem i stwierdził:  
  
\- O, wypiłem wszystko.  
  
A Jurij zareagował, jak reagował podczas wszystkich wcześniejszych razów - po prostu podał mu swoją butelkę, zupełnie o tym nie myśląc. Dopiero kiedy palce Otabka otarły się o jego własne, drgnął i wyszarpnął rękę, wypuszczając bidon, który potoczył się po lodzie.  
  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął, czując, że pieką go uszy, i ledwo słysząc, że Otabek powiedział to samo.  
  
Jednego był zupełnie pewien: nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przez pełną przerażenia chwilę stał w miejscu, z walącym w piersi sercem i pustką w głowie, niezdolny się ruszyć, choć jakaś część jego świadomości wiedziała, że powinien coś zrobić, _cokolwiek_. Sekundy jednak mijały jedna za drugą i wydawało mu się, że upłynęła cała wieczność, zanim wreszcie Otabek schylił się, by podnieść butelkę, a Jurij w końcu odzyskał jakieś resztki panowania nad sobą i rzucił się do wyjścia. Jakiś głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że wybrał najgłupszą opcję, ale znów - znów! - zawładnął nim ten nieodparty instynkt ucieczki. Był tchórzem i nie mógł na to nic poradzić.  
  
Prysznic pomógł mu trochę ochłonąć, choć nie mógł w nim stać tak długo, jak tego potrzebował - byłoby to zbyt podejrzane, a Otabek, który właśnie zajął sąsiednią kabinę, gotów był jeszcze zajrzeć do niego, żeby przekonać się, czy wszystko w porządku... Nie można było do tego dopuścić. Zakręcił kurek z wodą i odetchnął głęboko, usiłując się uspokoić... Niemożliwe, ale i tak próbował. Musiał... musiał jakoś się wytłumaczyć. I przede wszystkim musiał się zachowywać normalnie, bo jeśli dalej będzie zgrywał zako... zgrywał gimnazjalistkę, to Otabek się zorientuje od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Naturalne zachowanie, zdecydowanie. Najpierw... Najpierw się wytrze. Potem wróci do szatni. Będzie patrzył prosto przed siebie, nie odwracając wzroku. I nie będzie się czerwienił, niech go diabli!  
  
Zdecydowanym ruchem złapał za ręcznik i wytarł włosy, a potem całą resztę, starając się skupić na wspomnieniu japońskich wodospadów. Poradzi sobie, poradzi sobie... Nic po sobie nie pokaże. Jest Lodowym Tygrysem, naprawdę potrafi nad sobą panować. Musi tylko nie myśleć o Otabku w sąsiedniej kabinie, o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym... Cholera jasna... Wodospady...!  
  
Przewiązał się ręcznikiem i uciekł do szatni, żeby zdążyć się przyodziać, zanim Otabek wróci z kąpieli. Ręce drżały mu tylko trochę, kiedy w pośpiechu zakładał na siebie ubranie. Miał pokusę uciec, już teraz, od razu... ale nie mógł, bo pogrążyłby się zupełnie. Skupił się na czesaniu, starając się uspokoić walące serce i usiłując przygotować na to, co wydarzy się przez następny kwadrans. Otabek zaraz wróci. Wejdzie przez drzwi, a potem będzie się ubierał. Potem się spakuje. Jurij widział to tyle razy wcześniej, miał ten obraz niemal utrwalony pod powiekami. Zwykle wtedy rozmawiali o treningu, wymieniali uwagi, często decydowali, gdzie pójdą jeść. Dzisiaj... dzisiaj też będą rozmawiać... choć o jedzeniu Jurij mógł zapomnieć, ponieważ jego żołądek związał się w supeł. Jednak nie mógł przebywać za długo z Otabkiem, widać trzy godziny to był jego limit - i to trzy godziny, podczas których każdy z nich skupiał się na własnym zajęciu.  
  
Popatrzył na swoje dłonie, które już prawie nie drżały. Uniósł prawą do oczu i mimowolnie potarł jej grzbiet, po którym Otabek przejechał palcami chwilę wcześniej. Wydawało mu się, że wciąż czuje w niej mrowienie, a kiedy to pomyślał, jego serce znów przyspieszyło niebezpiecznie. Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie Otabek, by wejść do szatni, i Jurij zmusił się, by na niego spojrzeć, jak sobie obiecał. Choć światło było kiepskie, i tak bardzo dobrze widział krople na skórze Otabka, jak również te kapiące z jego włosów. Nie odwracał wzroku, wciąż rozcierając dłoń. Otabek skupił spojrzenie na tym ruchu, a potem popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
  
\- Przy potrójnym axlu... Skoczyłem trochę za blisko bandy i uderzyłem się w rękę - stwierdził Jurij bez namysłu, a potem pomachał dłonią. - Lekko mi ścierpła, ale już przeszło. Nic poważnego.  
  
\- Nie widziałem - odparł Otabek, marszcząc brwi.  
  
Jurij wzruszył ramionami i zajął się pakowaniem.  
  
\- Ale poza tym jestem zadowolony. Chyba zaczynam łapać, o co chodzi w tym programie - rzucił od niechcenia.  
  
\- Wczoraj zdaje się mówiłeś, że już go masz opanowany...?  
  
Jurij przeklął w duchu pamięć Otabka... choć jednocześnie sprawiło mu dziwną przyjemność, że Otabek pamiętał jego słowa.  
  
\- No cóż, przyznaję, że to mogło być trochę na wyrost... Sam widziałeś tę cholerną sekwencję kroków w środku. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiem dokładnie, w jakiej interpretacji to pojechać. Chyba muszę najpierw spróbować wszystkich możliwych, żeby się zdecydować. Lilia oczywiście nie powiedziała mi wprost, czego wymaga... - mruknął tonem marudzenia. - A jak u ciebie?  
  
\- W porządku - odparł Otabek zwięźle. - Powoli do przodu.  
  
\- Naprawdę będziesz skakać poczwórnego lutza w krótkim? - spytał Jurij z lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
  
\- Jak już uda mi się go z powodzeniem wykonywać. Na razie kiepsko mi to wychodzi, jestem w stanie ustać przy jakiejś połowie.  
  
\- Cóż, myślę, że to tylko kwestia czasu - odparł Jurij z przekonaniem, zerkając na niego przez ramię. - Chciałbym to samo móc powiedzieć o sobie - dodał z przekąsem, a potem poczuł, że ma ochotę się uśmiechnąć. - Nie mówiąc o lądowaniu, chyba tylko ze trzy razy udało mi się wykonać cztery obroty...  
  
W oczach Otabka mignął cień uśmiechu.  
  
\- Prędzej czy później dasz radę.  
  
\- Wolałbym prędzej - stwierdził Jurij, a potem zachichotał.  
  
Rozmowa o łyżwach naprawdę im się udawała - i chyba nie powinien być tym odkryciem tak zdziwiony, jak był. Przecież sam trening wyszedł jak najlepiej, mimo że tak się nim zawczasu stresował. Przypomniał sobie własną myśl z wczoraj: jak długo ma łyżwy, tak długo da sobie radę - naprawdę tak było. Cieszył się tą świadomością i ulgą, jaką sprawiała. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed chwili... Takich sytuacji mogło być więcej, więc naprawdę musiał ograniczyć do minimum ich spotkania - przynajmniej na taki czas, by bliskość Otabka przestała w podobny sposób na niego działać. Ponownie skupił spojrzenie na torbie, zaciągając zamek. Nawet jeśli chciał się poddać pokusie i zrezygnować z takich środków ostrożności, nie wolno mu było - o ile nie chciał w ostateczności zrezygnować z Otabka. Jednego był pewien równie mocno jak własnego imienia: gdyby Otabek dowiedział się o jego, nazwijmy to, rozterkach, byłby to definitywny koniec ich przyjaźni.  
  
\- Idziemy zjeść? - usłyszał w tym momencie.  
  
\- Przepraszam, dzisiaj też muszę lecieć od razu do domu - odparł, choć wszystko w nim pragnęło zostać i spędzić z Otabkiem jeszcze jedną godzinę. Ostatecznie co mogło się zdarzyć w restauracji? pytała jakaś niefrasobliwa część jego umysłu. Zaraz jej odpowiedział, że bardzo wiele. Nie było sensu głupio ryzykować.  
  
Świadomość, że Jurij Plisiecki przestał być człowiekiem, który ryzykuje, sprawiała mu przykrość. Spuścił głowę i zacisnął ręce w pięści.  
  
\- W porządku - stwierdził Otabek, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a Jurij poczuł, że robi mu się jeszcze gorzej.  
  
Podniósł wzrok i popatrzył z nagłą determinacją. Nie zamierzał się tak zupełnie zmieniać. Nie chciał. Nie chciał jeszcze dorastać i zawsze postępować z namysłem, nie dopuszczając żadnej spontaniczności.  
  
\- Następnym razem - powiedział, a potem przełknął. Miał _tydzień_ , by się przygotować. - Pójdziemy coś zjeść następnym razem... W poniedziałek.  
  
Otabek patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Dobra - odparł i to jedno słowo sprawiło Jurijowi ogromną radość.  
  
Założył torbę na ramię i odwrócił się z uśmiechem.  
  
\- To do zobaczenia w poniedziałek! - zawołał, po czym pobiegł do metra z uczuciem, że życie jest jednak piękne.  
  
Miał zbyt dobry humor, by wyrzucać sobie takie sentymentalne bzdury. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ten tydzień był pod pewnymi względami najtrudniejszym tygodniem w jego życiu. Takich "najtrudniejszych tygodni" było jak dotąd kilka - niektóre wiązały się z łyżwiarstwem, inne nie - jednak ten był z nich wszystkich zdecydowanie najgorszy. Jurij usiłował poradzić sobie z sytuacją i robił wszystko, by nie polec. Sam. W niektórych momentach czuł się niczym zwycięzca, w innych - jak najnędzniejszy człowiek na ziemi. To był tydzień wypełniony śmiechem i łzami, nadzieją i rozpaczą, modlitwami i przekleństwami. To był tydzień rozpięty pomiędzy ekstatyczną przyjemnością i głębokim przygnębieniem, między cichym wyczekiwaniem i niepohamowaną gwałtownością. Co jakiś czas nachodziła go refleksja, że chyba przeżywał dojrzewanie o dobre kilka lat za późno.  
  
Za dnia spędzał czas z drużyną Jakowa, z zacięciem ćwicząc elementy nowego programu krótkiego i próbując poczwórnego lutza. Mało się do kogokolwiek odzywał i nie zwracał uwagi na spojrzenia, jakie posyłali mu inni. Jakow też mu się przyglądał, ale w jego wzroku było więcej aprobaty niż zaskoczonego uwielbienia. Jurij potrafił się skupić na treningu i pozostali musieli to wiedzieć, jednak najwyraźniej nawet ludzi, którzy znali go od dawna, musiała zaskoczyć ta jego żelazna determinacja, z którą podchodził do codziennych sesji. Nawet Miłka zrezygnowała z droczenia się z nim, kiedy w ogóle nie odpowiadał na jej zaczepki - choć to akurat mogło mieć coś wspólnego z jej nowym podbojem miłosnym, którym była aktualnie zajęta. Dopiero później dowiedział się, że Miłka szybko straciła odwagę, by go drażnić.  
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi się maksymalnie zająć łyżwami, by zachować jako taką równowagę psychiczną. Łyżwy wymagały koncentracji i jeśli chciał mieć z treningu jakiś pożytek, nie mógł sobie zawracać głowy niczym innym. Ćwiczył więc, ćwiczył i ćwiczył... Program. Skoki. Piruety. Kroki. W odpowiednich ilościach, nie do przesady, ale dużo. Ze skupieniem i zaangażowaniem. Z determinacją i oddaniem. Kiedy wchodził na lód, nie istniało nic innego poza jazdą. Na lodzie był Jurijem Plisieckim, który marzył o kolejnym złocie. Tak było łatwiej. Tak było zawsze.  
  
Poza lodem... Cóż. Pracował z Lilią nad programem dowolnym - czy też raczej ona pracowała z nim, od czasu do czasu podpytując go o konkretne elementy... i nie podpytując o nic innego, jedynie przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wiedział, że niczym się przed nią nie zdradził. Kiedy raz spytała go o Otabka, odpowiedział, że wszystko w porządku i coraz lepiej, i nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień w jego twarzy. Napomknął nawet, że Otabek ćwiczy poczwórnego lutza i że w następnym sezonie bez wątpienia będzie w stanie czysto go wykonywać - coś, o czym on sam może na razie tylko fantazjować. Wymienienie Otabka i siebie samego w jednym zdaniu nie wymagało takiego wysiłku, jak zakładał - przeciwnie, wyszło zupełnie naturalnie... podobnie jak skierowanie rozmowy na kolejny temat.  
  
Poza lodem... Wszystkie jego myśli krążyły wokół Otabka - ale powiedział sobie, że tak jest lepiej. Przekonał samego siebie, że w ten sposób będzie w stanie szybciej "przepracować problem". Koniec końców, jego głównym celem było sprawić, że przestanie na Otabka Altina reagować tak, jak reagował. Nie był co prawda pewien, czy dobrze sobie z tym radzi... i czy w ogóle dokonuje się tutaj jakiś postęp, ponieważ kiedy wieczorem wracał do swojego pokoju, wreszcie z dala od wszystkich spojrzeń, głosów i pytań, wtedy każdorazowo poddawał się swoim szaleńczym pragnieniom i zanurzał w wizjach, które za dnia spychał w podświadomość. Żadne zmęczenie treningiem nie było w stanie zmniejszyć tego ognia, który w nim płonął na jedno wspomnienie ciemnych oczu Otabka i jego głębokiego głosu, jego zdecydowanych ust i pięknego ciała. Mógł tylko własnymi rękami gasić ten ogień - i robił to... tyle razy, ile było trzeba... nie mogąc powstrzymać pragnienia... marzenia, że to właśnie Otabek go dotyka, rozpala i zaspokaja.  
  
Goryczą napełniała go świadomość, że jest to tylko marzenie. Życie jednak nie polegało najwyraźniej tylko na spełnianiu marzeń, zwłaszcza jeśli ceną za nie miała być utrata czegoś ważniejszego.  
  
Tęsknił za Otabkiem okrutnie. Pomijając już te erotyczne wizje, na które nie mógł nic poradzić - albo którymi aktywnie wypełniał każdą wolną chwilę - tęsknił za codzienną obecnością przyjaciela. Tęsknił za wspólnymi treningami i posiłkami. Tęsknił za rozmowami o łyżwach i spotkaniach w kawiarni. Tęsknił za przejażdżkami na motorze i wyjściami do klubu. Dopiero teraz, kiedy na własne życzenie ograniczył ich kontakty do sporadycznych sms-ów i jednego poniedziałkowego treningu, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele czasu dotąd spędzali. Ile razy sięgał po telefon, by zadzwonić i zaproponować, by się zobaczyli - za każdym razem zmuszał się, by tego nie robić. Musiał... musiał poradzić sobie z tą słabością, by znów móc w nieskrępowany sposób cieszyć się przyjaźnią z Otabkiem. Nie było innej możliwości, więc musiał zacisnąć zęby i być twardy. Zadowalał się tylko zaglądaniem na Otabkowy profil na instagramie. Kilkadziesiąt razy dziennie.  
  
Myśl, że czeka go kilka... może nawet więcej takich tygodni, sprawiała, że chciało mu się krzyczeć. Czasem był zupełnie pewien, że nie da rady, po prostu nie wytrzyma...  
  
Jedyną radością była świadomość, że już w poniedziałek - za trzy dni, pojutrze, jutro - zobaczy się z Otabkiem, jak byli umówieni. Będą trenować, porozmawiają o łyżwach, a potem pójdą zjeść, jak obiecał. Spędzi z Otabkiem pół dnia - i napełniało go to takim szczęściem, że śmiał się na głos, a kiedy patrzył w lustro, widział na swojej twarzy taki sam durny wyraz, jaki często widywał u Katsudona, kiedykolwiek wzrok Japończyka pochwycił Wiktora. Ale zakazał sobie myśleć o najszczęśliwszej parze w Sanki Petersburgu. On i Otabek nie byli jak tamci. On i Otabek byli... przyjaciółmi. I zawsze będą.  
  
W niedzielę Lilia przedstawiła mu - tylko na papierze - większą część programu dowolnego. Dobrą sprawą było, że i tak mieli to później ogarnąć na lodzie, bo teraz był tak rozkojarzony, że mało co do niego docierało. Wiedział jednak, że program jest ciężki - i bardzo go to cieszyło... i cieszyło go, że cieszyło. W pewnych momentach - na szczęście bardzo rzadkich, ale i tak niemal sobą za nie pogardzał - miał poczucie, że w zestawieniu w jego życiem prywatnym łyżwiarstwo w ogóle nie ma znaczenia. W tych momentach odczuwał impuls, by zapomnieć o wszystkim, co miało związek z lodem, a całą energię skupić na swoich emocjach. Z krzywym uśmiechem wspominał, jak przed trzema laty Wiktor zapytał go, czy kiedykolwiek myślał o miłości - wtedy odpowiedział, że nigdy... Teraz myślał o niej non stop. Wiktor pewnie by powiedział, że bardzo dobrze...  
  
Nie, wróć, to nie była miłość. To było tylko pożądanie.  
  
W nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek nie mógł spać - chyba do końca obawiał się, że coś się w ostatniej chwili wydarzy i spotkanie nie dojdzie do skutku - ale nad ranem i tak czuł się maksymalnie pobudzony i pełen energii. Trening zaczynał się dopiero o dziewiątej, a czas wydawał się wlec niemiłosiernie. Miał pokusę, by wskoczyć w metro i jechać na lodowisko już o siódmej, ale nie miało to sensu, bo otwierali je niespełna pół godziny wcześniej, a czekanie przed wejściem byłoby po prostu lamerskie. Jakoś udało mu się przeżyć - kąpiel, internet i wizualizacja programu dowolnego, na ile go zapamiętał - i wreszcie znalazł się w miejscu, o którym myślał od tygodnia.  
  
Otabka jeszcze nie było, co przywitał z zawodem. Cóż, Otabek zawsze przyjeżdżał punktualnie za dziesięć dziewiąta, więc nie było powodu oczekiwać, że akurat dzisiaj pojawi się wcześniej. Jurij przebrał się i związał włosy, potem założył łyżwy, starając się nie zerkać na zegar. Za dziesięć dziewiąta - a Otabka wciąż nie było. Jurij zaczął się niepokoić; powiedział sobie jednak, że kto jak kto, ale Otabek na sto procent poinformowałby go, gdyby miał się nie pojawić. "Ale jeśli coś się stało po drodze..." - jego umysł nieproszony zaczął podsuwać mu nieprzyjemne wizje.  
  
Na szczęście Otabek pojawił się dwie minuty później (były to dwie minuty wypełnione najczarniejszymi wizjami oraz narastającym przygnębieniem) i wydawał się taki jak zawsze. Więcej Jurij nie zdążył pomyśleć, bo w następnym momencie wypełniające go uczucie ulgi zmieniło się w coś znacznie bardziej złożonego i intensywnego. Jeśli do tej pory wydawało mu się, że znajduje się w ciągłym napięciu, to mocno się pomylił. Fala emocji i uczuć uderzyła w niego i niemal porwała ze sobą, i zupełnie niemożliwe było oddzielić od siebie te wrażenia. Oszałamiająca radość i szczęście, że go widzi. Duma i zachwyt, że to on. I przede wszystkim pragnienie, by rzucić się na niego, stać się całym jego światem - tak cieleśnie, jak duchowo. Pragnienie, by odbijać się w jego oczach i widzieć jego uśmiech skierowany tylko do niego. Pragnienie, by już nigdy więcej się nie rozstawać, być zawsze obok, być zawsze razem.  
  
"To tylko pożądanie", pomyślał z rozpaczą, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że jego fizyczne doznania toną w tej powodzi uczuć, która bez wątpienia zwaliłaby go z nóg, gdyby nie siedział.  
  
To nie było tylko pożądanie. Nie mógł dłużej uciekać przed tą świadomością. _Był_ zakochany, kurwa mać. W Otabku Altinie, swoim najlepszym przyjacielu... Nie, w swoim _jedynym_ prawdziwym przyjacielu. Sprawa była zupełnie beznadziejna... i to wszystko było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe...!  
  
Odwrócił wzrok, choć tak naprawdę chciał tylko na niego patrzeć. Nieważne jak bolesne to było, nieważne jakie konsekwencje ze sobą niosło - nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć, chciał tylko patrzeć... bo nagle odczuł obawę, że niedługo nawet tego nie będzie miał. Wziął się jednak w ryzy, choć było to trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Niezależnie od natury jego uczuć, Otabek _nie mógł_ się zorientować. A jeśli... jeśli się nie zorientuje, zawsze była szansa, że jakoś się to jeszcze pomyślnie ułoży. Tak, na pewno tak było.  
  
Odetchnął głęboko. Wszystko... wszystko się ułoży, powiedział sobie w myślach, choć jego wnętrzności wciąż skręcał potworny strach. Wszystko się ułoży, powtórzył. Nie było takiej sytuacji, z którą Lodowy Tygrys Rosji nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Wszystko. Się. Ułoży.  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Otabek, a Jurij zdał sobie sprawę, że nie odpowiedział nawet na jego powitanie. Obiecał sobie, że to był ostatni raz w dniu dzisiejszym, kiedy się tak rozkojarzył.  
  
Kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Tak. Zamyśliłem się - odparł i zdziwił się, że jest w stanie mówić. - Lilia wczoraj przedstawiła mi program i cały czas siedzi mi w głowie - powiedział, choć nic nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy; prawie w ogóle nie pamiętał tego programu.  
  
\- Cóż, tak chyba powinno być - stwierdził Otabek, rozpinając torbę.  
  
\- Chyba tak - zgodził się Jurij, a potem wstał. - Idę na lód - rzucił; miał nadzieję, że zimno ochłodzi nieco szalejące w nim emocje.  
  
Równie dobrze mógłby sobie zażyczyć gwiazdki z nieba. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi na tafli. Nie był to w każdym razie stan sprzyjający treningowi łyżwiarskiemu, ale co miał zrobić? Gdyby uciekł, Otabek miałby do niego pytania... Poza tym... musiałby czekać _kolejny tydzień_ , by go znów zobaczyć, a na tę myśl jego serce wykonywało bardzo nieprzyjemne ewolucje. Usiłował wymyślić, jak poradzić sobie z tym kłopotem - przecież zawsze udawało mu się odkryć właściwe odpowiedzi, jeśli tylko się do tego przyłożył - ale tym razem miał w głowie zupełną pustkę i zero pomysłów.  
  
Im więcej mijało czasu, tym bardziej zły był na samego siebie za to, że nie może znaleźć rozwiązania... i za to, że w ogóle znalazł się w takim położeniu. A im bardziej był zły, tym gorzej wychodził mu trening. Chyba ustanowił jakiś rekord nieudanych skoków podczas jednej sesji, pomyślał sarkastycznie, podnosząc się po kolejnym zawalonym potrójnym axlu. Dowodziło to tylko tego, że nawet Jurij Plisiecki, największy geniusz rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa od czasów Wiktora Nikiforowa, nie jest w stanie skupić się na sporcie, jeśli ma na głowie coś innego. Z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy kontynuował jednak trening, choć jego zdrowy rozsądek nie przestawał mówić mu, że postępuje zupełnie bez sensu i tylko naraża się na kontuzję. Znajdował jakąś masochistyczną przyjemność w takim upokarzaniu samego siebie... może wręcz odczuwał potrzebę ukarania samego siebie za to, że wpakował się w taką sytuację. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było do zachowanie godne dorosłego, ale nie mógł... nie chciał nic na to poradzić.  
  
Na ile zdołał się zorientować - podpatrywał go nieustannie - Otabek ćwiczył poczwórnego lutza... i wychodziło mu to znacznie lepiej. No ale on nie miał na głowie takiego problemu, który pochłaniałby całą jego uwagę. Nieoczekiwanie Jurij poczuł złość na Otabka za jego niedomyślność. Był pewien, że nawet Otabek Altin miałby trudności z treningiem, gdyby wiedział, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest... _jest w nim zakochany_. Jurij zdał sobie sprawę, że się czerwieni, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to dalej pogrążać się w wizjach. Gdyby... gdyby mu powiedział, tak zupełnie wprost... jak Otabek by zareagował? Chyba przerwałby trening...? Chyba nawet dla niego, który nigdy nie pozwalał emocjom brać górę nad jego zachowaniem, coś takiego byłoby za wiele, by dalej skakać te poczwórne lutze jak gdyby nigdy nic...? Chociaż kto wie - to był Otabek, którego talent Jurij podziwiał bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Bawił się jednak przez dłuższą chwilę tą myślą... tą pokusą... choć wiedział bardzo dobrze, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego powiedzieć na głos.  
  
Po blisko trzech godzinach czuł się równie obolały na ciele, jak na duszy. Nie było chyba takiej części ciała, na której nie miałby siniaków... Jeśli chodziło o psychikę, to właściwie już sam nie wiedział, jaka emocja jest w nim najsilniejsza, bo zmieniały się cały czas - ale chyba gniew na samego siebie i ogólne zniechęcenie. Wciąż nie znalazł rozwiązania tej kryzysowej sytuacji - i obawą napełniała go myśl, że rozwiązania może w ogóle nie być... Marzył o gorącej kąpieli, która pomogłaby mu się odprężyć... Ale nie, zaraz, przecież mieli iść z Otabkiem na obiad, szlag...  
  
Czy będzie w stanie to zrobić? Czy będzie w stanie utrzymać spokój i zachować się jak zawsze? Cóż, wiedział tyle, że przynajmniej przestał w pierwszej kolejności odczuwać chęć, by rzucić się na Otabka i... i... zrobić to, o czym myślał przez ostatni tydzień. Była to jednak kiepska pociecha, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan ducha. Otabek na pewno zauważy jego marne samopoczucie, będzie się chciał dowiedzieć powodów... Hmm, może Jurij mógł zrzucić to na karb tak kiepskiego treningu...? No ale Otabek z pewnością zorientował się, że trening był kiepski, _ponieważ_ istniał jakiś powód... A przecież do tej pory nie mieli przed sobą sekretów. I co tu wymyślić?  
  
Jurij zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zamierza opuścić tego wspólnego posiłku z Otabkiem, choćby się waliło i paliło. Nie było takiej opcji - nie po tym, jak czekał cały tydzień.  
  
Z nagłą determinacją wybił się do toeloopa, z zawziętością obrócił cztery razy w powietrzu i z satysfakcją lądował... ale stracił równowagę i runął na lód, uderzając lewym biodrem o twardą taflę. Tym razem nie zdołał powstrzymać krzyku. Otabek momentalnie do niego podjechał i wyciągnął rękę. Jurij złapał ją machinalnie i wstał, zaciskając zęby i starając się powstrzymać jęk. Wtedy jednak zorientował się, jak blisko niego jest Otabek - bliżej niż przez cały dzisiejszy dzień... niż przez cały ostatni tydzień... Jego serce przyspieszyło.  
  
Otabek wciąż ściskał jego dłoń.  
  
\- Wszystko okej? - spytał, a Jurij ledwo słyszał jego głos przez dudnienie w uszach. - Chyba najlepiej będzie skończyć na dzisiaj. Chodź, pomogę ci zjechać z lodu. Oprzyj się na mnie, jeśli chcesz - dodał i przysunął się do niego.  
  
Jurij drgnął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od twarzy Otabka kilkanaście centymetrów od jego własnej. Mimowolnie oblizał wargi. Czuł rumieniec wpełzający na jego twarz i jakąś trzeźwą jeszcze częścią umysłu zdał sobie sprawę, że jest bardzo niedobrze. Takie zachowanie bardziej niż cokolwiek zwracało uwagę. "Plisiecki, wszystko, tylko nie to! To nie są _twoje_ reakcje...! Nie jesteś zawstydzoną gimnazjalistką! Bądź sobą!"  
  
Choć tak naprawdę niczego mocniej nie pragnął, jak oprzeć się na Otabku, wyrwał się gwałtownie i odsunął.  
  
\- Pojebało cię?! Weź się ode mnie odpierdol! - wrzasnął ze złością, której wcale nie czuł.  
  
Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież przy Otabku nigdy tak nie przeklinał. Zrobiło mu się zimno - i sam już nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że wciąż narażał się na zdemaskowanie... czy z innego powodu... Poczuł, jak coś kładzie się ciężarem na jego piersi.  
  
Otabek tymczasem cofnął rękę, a potem przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu na niego patrzył - jego twarz jak zwykle nieprzenikniona - zanim wreszcie kiwnął głową.  
  
\- W porządku - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i pojechał na drugą stronę lodowiska.  
  
A Jurij poczuł się najnieszczęśliwszą istotą na świecie. Zagryzł wargi, by powstrzymać ich drżenie, a potem - choć kosztowało go to wszystkie siły - uniósł wysoko głowę i zjechał z lodu. Ból w sercu był znacznie bardziej dokuczliwy niż ten w biodrze. Do szatni szedł po omacku, bo przez łzy niewiele widział. Choć miał ochotę iść pod prysznic, odkręcić gorącą wodę i przez następne pół godziny tam siedzieć, to wiedział, że nie może tutaj zostać. Ściągnął łyżwy, choć ręce drżały mu tak mocno, że przy rozwiązywaniu prawie poplątał sznurówki. Zacisnął zęby, żeby nie kląć, bo bał się, że zamiast tego się rozpłacze. Założył bluzę, a resztę ubrań spakował do torby, i wyszedł.  
  
Do domu wrócił taksówką. Tylko godność własna - jej nędzne resztki - pozwoliła mu przetrwać ten kwadrans jazdy z honorem. (Jeden jedyny raz zdarzyło mu się płakać publicznie, po czym obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy). Kiedy jednak dotarł do swojego pokoju, wszystkie tamy puściły. Rzucił się łóżko i szlochał przez następne pół godziny, niepocieszony nawet obecnością Piotrusia, który położył się obok niego, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak nędznie, a obawiał się, że to tylko początek. Nie miał pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie z tym koszmarem, którym nagle stało się jego życie.  
  
"Niech mi ktoś pomoże", pomyślał w chwili największego upodlenia.  
  
Wiedział jednak dobrze - i nie poprawiało to jego nastroju - że i tak nie przyjąłby niczyjej pomocy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jurij szybko zdał sobie sprawę, jak naiwna była wiara, że najcięższy tydzień ma za sobą. Ten, który nastąpił po poniedziałkowym treningu, był znacznie gorszy. We wtorek nie poszedł na poranną sesję u Jakowa, wymawiając się stłuczeniem biodra. Usiłował nawet sam siebie przekonać, że była to główna przyczyna jego niedyspozycji, ale jego samokrytycyzm nie pozwalał mu nabrać się na to. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie skupić się na ćwiczeniach, a nie było sensu powtarzać tego, co odstawił poprzedniego dnia, bo naprawdę mogło się to skończyć kontuzją. Nie żeby się tym przejmował... Tak naprawdę chciałby móc iść na ten cholerny trening, bo siedzenie samemu w domu wcale nie poprawiało jego nastroju - ale jednocześnie nie miał ochoty nikogo widzieć na oczy.  
  
Był beznadziejny.  
  
Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się odpuścić treningu z powodu złego samopoczucia psychicznego. No tak, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji jak teraz. Sprawa była poważna, choć już sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie potrafił się zrozumieć. Nie potrafił podjąć żadnej sensownej decyzji. Był w każdym razie przygnębiony i zły na siebie samego, dręczyło go poczucie winy i bał się, że swoim postępowaniem zniszczył to, co było dla niego tak cenne: przyjaźń z Otabkiem. Scena z poniedziałkowego treningu prześladowała go niczym koszmar na jawie. Mimo osiemnastu lat zachował się jak totalny dzieciak i czuł za to obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Cały czas myślał, że priorytet miało utrzymanie w sekrecie tego, co się z nim działo. Że najważniejsze było z całych sił starać się postępować jak zwykle - tymczasem taka nieszczerość zrobiła z niego niemal zupełnie innego człowieka i oczywiście musiało to mieć swoje skutki.  
  
Odreagował tę frustrację agresją, co można było jeszcze zrozumieć - ale już nie to, że skierował ją na ostatniego człowieka, który na to zasługiwał. Otabek był jego przyjacielem, kurwa! Najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem! Nigdy nie robił niczego wbrew jego woli, nigdy nie okazał mu żadnych negatywnych emocji - a mimo to Jurij odtrącił jego pomocną dłoń, zwyzywał go i generalnie dał do zrozumienia, że ma go dość, nawet jeśli nic nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy. I Otabek, który nigdy się na niego nie złościł ani nigdy nie tracił do niego cierpliwości, przyjął to, odwrócił się i poszedł zająć się swoimi sprawami. A Jurij, zamiast przeprosić, zamiast wytłumaczyć, po prostu uciekł - i teraz tkwił na samym dnie, zastanawiając się, co robić, choć doskonale wiedział, co powinien zrobić: przeprosić.  
  
Nie miał jednak odwagi. Rzeczywistość stłamsiła go do tego stopnia, że przestał ufać samemu sobie... a do tego po prostu się bał. Po pierwsze, jeśli chciał przeprosić, musiałby też wytłumaczyć - a nie wiedział, jakie wytłumaczenie mógłby podać. Miał już dość kłamstw. Po drugie - nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagowałby przy spotkaniu z Otabkiem. Może znów zacząłby się czerwienić i uciekać wzrokiem, a może znów zacząłby się drzeć i bluzgać. Może nie byłby w stanie się powstrzymać i zdradziłby się jakimś słowem czy gestem, a może tylko pogorszyłby całą sprawę i ich przyjaźń definitywnie przestałaby istnieć. Bardzo łatwo potrafił sobie wyobrazić każdą z tych sytuacji i wizje te unieruchamiały go w miejscu, kiedykolwiek chciał złapać za telefon i dzwonić do Otabka.  
  
Istniała też opcja, że Otabek dał sobie z nim spokój. Wymagało cholernej odwagi przyznanie czegoś takiego - i za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, miał wrażenie, że jego serce przestało bić - ale musiał być ze sobą szczery. Wtedy, na lodowisku, miał jakąś nadzieję, że Otabek nie przejmie się jego wybuchem i protestami, tylko z tą swoją stanowczością pomoże mu zejść z lodu. Później, w szatni, wciąż miał nadzieję, że Otabek przyjdzie do niego, nie pozwoli mu samemu wrócić... Potem, w domu, miał nadzieję, że Otabek zadzwoni do niego, zapyta o jego samopoczucie... Jednak Otabek nie wrócił, nie zadzwonił, nie przysłał nawet jednej wiadomości. Najwyraźniej uznał, że skoro Jurij jest dorosły, nie będzie go więcej traktował jak dzieciaka, któremu można było wybaczyć takie ataki histerii. Nie było niczym dziwnym, jeśli nie miał już ochoty tolerować takiego szczeniackiego zachowania. A Jurij czuł, że ma złamane serce - nie dlatego, że był zakochany, a został odtrącony, ale dlatego, że przez własną głupotę i niedojrzałość tracił człowieka, który przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku stał się częścią jego życia.  
  
Był jednak młody i przynajmniej jego fizyczne urazy goiły się szybko. We wtorek po południu postanowił iść do siłowni, zaś w środę wrócił do treningów z grupą. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu do skoków, więc ćwiczył głównie kroki i ogólny układ, ale i tak było to lepsze niż siedzenie w domu i użalanie się nad sobą. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zatroskane spojrzenia Miłki, choć bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej odczuwał chęć, by z nią porozmawiać. Postanowienie, by trzymać wszystko w sekrecie, ciążyło mu coraz bardziej - ale wciąż jeszcze nie na tyle, by je złamać, nawet jeśli stracił już niemal zupełnie nadzieję, że sam sobie poradzi z tą sytuacją.  
  
Wiedział, że im dłużej będzie zwlekał, tym mniejsze szanse, że wszystko uda się jeszcze załagodzić. Po dwóch kolejnych dniach zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że tak naprawdę liczył na to, że między nim a Otabkiem _wszystko po prostu wróci do normy..._ bez niczego, bez żadnych dodatkowych zabiegów. Że kiedy pójdzie w poniedziałek na trening, Otabek tam będzie - taki jak zawsze, spokojny, konkretny, jakby nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło. Jakby tydzień wcześniej Jurij nie zachował się wobec niego jak skończona świnia. Kiedy to zrozumiał, wściekł się na siebie jak rzadko.  
  
\- Kurwa mać!!! - wrzasnął i kopnął krzesło, aż uderzyło z hukiem o ścianę, ale nie miał dość, tylko jeszcze zrzucił lampę z biurka. - Noż kurwa mać!!!  
  
Piotruś popiskiwał cicho spod łóżka, pod którym był się schował, spłoszony tym nagłym wybuchem agresji. Jurij znów miał ochotę płakać nad swoją własną dziecinnością. Czy naprawdę nie potrafił niczego innego, tylko wyładowywać frustrację na tych, którzy byli mu bliscy? Cała złość mu minęła momentalnie. Schylił się i wyciągnął kota, a potem usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o ścianę, z nosem wtulonym w jego futro.  
  
\- Jurij, wchodzę - dobiegło zza drzwi. - Postaraj się, z łaski swojej, nie trafić we mnie żadnym przedmiotem.  
  
Ocierając oczy, podniósł wzrok na stojącą w progu Lilię, która obrzuciła pokój spokojnym spojrzeniem, zanim popatrzyła na niego. Potem weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi, a następnie postawiła krzesło z powrotem na nogach i usiadła na nim, nie pytając o pozwolenie. Wpatrywała się w Jurija, niemal nie mrugając, i nic nie mówiła, aż nie był w stanie wytrzymać jej wzroku i odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył lampę, która potłuczona leżała koło biurka.  
  
\- Odkupię ją - mruknął, mimowolnie głaskając futerko Piotrusia.  
  
\- Nie bądź głupi - odpowiedziała Lilia, wciąż siedząc bez ruchu na swoim miejscu.  
  
Podciągnął wyżej kolana i nic nie powiedział. Siedzieli tak w ciszy kolejną chwilę, którą przerwało dopiero teatralne westchnienie.  
  
\- Jurij, pod wieloma względami jesteś cudownym dzieckiem, ale masz zły sposób radzenia sobie z problemami - stwierdziła tonem, jakby komentowała pogodę. - Podejrzewam, że nie miałeś gdzie się tego nauczyć - dodała z większą troską.  
  
Skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej.  
  
\- Wiem. Reagowanie agresją jest szczeniackie - przyznał. - Może powinienem iść na jakąś terapię, żeby się tego oduczyć? - rzucił zaczepnym tonem, zerkając na nią z ukosa.  
  
Zacisnęła usta.  
  
\- Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, stłukłam rodzicom pięć zestawów kieliszków. Nie w zapamiętaniu, raczej metodycznie, rozbijając jeden po drugim na oprawie kominka, ale wierz mi, że byłam wtedy wściekła - powiedziała ze spokojem i godnością, a Jurij pomyślał, że niekoniecznie chciał o tym wiedzieć. - Kiedy przestało się nam układać z Jakowem, w mieszkaniu też nie ostał się żaden komplet. Nie mówię o tym - stwierdziła z naciskiem i machnęła lekceważąco ręką.  
  
Mrugnął.  
  
\- Więc o czym?  
  
\- O tym, że starasz się dusić w sobie wszystko i męczysz się w pojedynkę.  
  
Popatrzył na nią, na próżno starając się powstrzymać rumieniec.  
  
\- Nic ci nie powiem - odparł niemal automatycznie, choć jakaś jego część czuła wdzięczność... i pragnienie, by wyrzucić z siebie to, z czym męczył się przez półtora tygodnia.  
  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje problemy osobiste - powiedziała tonem, który rzeczywiście nie mógłby już bardziej wskazywać na brak zainteresowania - ale jesteś pod moją opieką jako sportowiec i moim obowiązkiem jest ci pomóc.  
  
\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? - zapytał, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.  
  
Jej spojrzenie było bardzo intensywne.  
  
\- Nie. Ale jeśli przez to poczujesz się lepiej, możesz w to wierzyć. Że mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z choreografką, której zależy tylko na twoim sukcesie.  
  
Tylko ona mogła powiedzieć coś takiego. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale poczuł, że zrobiło mu się odrobinę lżej na sercu.  
  
\- Nic ci nie powiem - powtórzył jednak z uporem.  
  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
\- To nie mów... ale w takim razie może... zacznę zgadywać na głos? Co ty na to?  
  
Otworzył szeroko oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę byłaby do tego zdolna - podobnie jak do odkrycia prawdy. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i zupełnie bezmyślnie ścisnął Piotrusia, aż kot miauknął niezadowolony w jego objęciach.  
  
\- Tydzień temu Miłka opisała cię tak: "Juraczka ma w oczach sztylety, jego wzrok nigdy wcześniej nie był tak ostry." Bała się do ciebie nawet odezwać, taki byłeś zdeterminowany na treningach. W tym tygodniu natomiast stwierdziła, że wyglądasz jak kot, którego ktoś skopał w zaułku, ale który nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się i opatrzyć - powiedziała Lilia wprost. - Na szczęście ja mam grubą skórę i nie straszne mi są półdzikie kocury - oznajmiła, a potem niemal na tym samym wydechu dodała: - Twoja pierwsza miłość nie układa się pomyślnie.  
  
Jurij zagryzł wargi. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć: "To nie twoja sprawa, czarownico," ale wystarczająco już sprawił innym przykrości swoim dziecinnym zachowaniem. Pochylił więc głowę, zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji... i nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia.  
  
Tymczasem Lilia mówiła dalej, nie odrywając od niego bacznego spojrzenia, a Jurij nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko słuchać.  
  
\- Nie ma się co dziwić. Pierwsza miłość rzadko przebiega bezproblemowo. I nie mówię tu tylko o kwestii samej relacji z obiektem uczuć, ale o całości obrazu. O tym, jak zmienia się zachowanie człowieka. O tym, jak postępuje on z innymi ludźmi. O tym, jak skłonny jest ignorować jedne sprawy i wyolbrzymiać inne. O tym, jak emocje wpływają na każdą jedną sytuację. O tym, jak człowiek raz unosi się na wyżynach absolutnego szczęścia, po to, by za chwilę wpaść w otchłań rozpaczy. Nie znaczy to przecież, że miłość jest zła, nawet jeśli często skłania nas do zupełnie durnych poczynań.  
  
Chciał powiedzieć: "To nie jest miłość", jak to mówił sobie przez cały poprzedni tydzień, ale ugryzł się w język. Rzucanie takim pustym kłamstwem niczego by nie zmieniło. Zapytał więc w zamian:  
  
\- Próbujesz mnie pochwalić czy zganić?  
  
Pokręciła głową.  
  
\- Ani jedno, ani drugie. Próbuję ci tylko powiedzieć, że to całe spektrum nieracjonalnych zachowań, w normalnych okolicznościach będących zupełnie nie do przyjęcia, jest całkowicie usprawiedliwione w miłości. Jeśli miałabym cię za coś pochwalić, to za to, że przez tyle czasu starałeś się w pojedynkę i przez nikogo nie zmuszany zapanować nad tym - odparła, po czym dodała: - I za to samo mogę cię zganić.  
  
Prychnął, odwracając wzrok.  
  
\- Bez sensu.  
  
\- Może i tak - zgodziła się. - Ale ważniejsze w tym jest coś innego. Jeśli zaakceptujesz, że twoje zachowanie jest nieracjonalne, będziesz także w stanie je sobie wybaczyć.  
  
Ponownie na nią popatrzył, mrużąc oczy.  
  
\- Nic nie wiesz - rzucił z niechęcią. - Nie jestem w stanie...  
  
\- Jurij Plisiecki - przerwała mu, nie podnosząc głosu nawet o decybel. - Jesteś genialnym łyżwiarzem, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie, że poza lodem jesteś kimś szczególnym. Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, który popełnia błędy. I nie jesteś na tyle ważny, by twoje błędy miały zmienić los ludzkości. Nie wbijaj się w pychę, która każe ci wierzyć, że jeśli zrobisz coś źle czy powiesz coś przykrego, oznacza to koniec świata. Każda zbrodnia, każda wina, nawet najcięższa, może zostać wybaczona, a co ty, osiemnastoletni chłopak, mogłeś zrobić, by zasłużyć na potępienie? Przecież to jest śmiechu warte - stwierdziła, choć jej ton nie mógłby być dalszy od rozbawienia.  
  
Patrzył na nią, mrugając i zastanawiając się, czy Lilia go chwali czy raczej obraża. Jak zwykle nie mógł jej rozgryźć - ale może wcale nie potrzebował. Popatrzył w okno, za którym właśnie przeleciały dwie mewy.  
  
\- Jurij, wszyscy wiedzą, że masz okropny temperament - mówiła dalej Lilia, a tym razem w jej głosie było więcej ciepła. - Jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do twoich humorów... Choć trzeba przyznać, że przynajmniej przez cały poprzedni tydzień zachowywałeś się spokojnie jak angielski dżentelmen. Jednak nie wyobrażaj sobie, że skoro skończyłeś osiemnaście lat, to jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki zniknie cała twoja spontaniczność czy dziecinność. Po pierwsze jest to po prostu niemożliwe, a po drugie wcale nie powinno tak być. Bądź sobą, a dorosłość przyjdzie sama, powoli, małymi krokami. Nie próbuj na siłę wtłoczyć się w ramy dojrzałości, bo będzie to miało odwrotny skutek. Już i tak masz skłonność do wyrzucania sobie wszystkich potknięć przynajmniej dwa razy mocniej niż przeciętny człowiek. A nawet jeśli jesteś nieprzeciętnym łyżwiarzem, to poza lodem jesteś taki sam jak inni i masz takie samo prawo popełniać błędy - powtórzyła.  
  
Zanurzył palce głębiej w futrze Piotrusia, który mruczał, zwinięty na jego piersi. Wiedział, że miała rację - jak zawsze. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
  
\- Co więc powinienem zrobić? - zapytał cicho, zły na siebie, ale ze świadomością, że to pytanie powinien był już zadać tydzień temu... nawet nie tyle jej, ile po prostu komukolwiek, kto mógłby mu pomóc.  
  
\- Oczekujesz ode mnie gotowych odpowiedzi?  
  
\- Wredna jędza - rzucił automatycznie.  
  
\- Co chciałbyś zrobić? - zapytała.  
  
Nie odrywał głowy od bezchmurnego nieba za oknem, po którym szybowało teraz więcej mew.  
  
\- Przeprosić. I mieć nadzieję, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej - odrzekł cicho.  
  
\- Niewątpliwie najlepsza opcja ze wszystkich - odpowiedziała od razu; w jej głosie brzmiała aprobata. - Przede wszystkim dlatego, że twoja własna.  
  
Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
  
\- I jak to się różni od tego, co robiłem do tej pory, usiłując samemu znaleźć rozwiązanie? - spytał z drwiną, choć już czuł, że ciężar na jego piersi zelżał.  
  
\- Dobre pytanie. Może po prostu chciałam tutaj przyjść i trochę się powymądrzać - stwierdziła z autoironią. - Zgodzisz się jednak, że teraz masz odpowiedź, choć pół godziny temu jeszcze jej nie miałeś. Chyba że rzucałeś moimi meblami tylko dla sportu - dodała wciąż tym samym ironicznym tonem, którym się jednak nie przejął.  
  
\- Nie, chciałaś mi przekazać, że znacznie łatwiej jest podjąć decyzje i uwierzyć w ich zasadność, kiedy ktoś inny je potwierdzi - powiedział w zamyśleniu, a potem skulił się jeszcze bardziej. - Dzięki... - mruknął. Potem spojrzał na nią, a jego usta drgnęły w pierwszym odcieniu uśmiechu. - To o przebaczaniu zbrodni i win nie było twoje, co?  
  
Wstała i popatrzyła na niego z góry.  
  
\- Salon, regał przy oknie, druga półka od góry. O ile oczywiście nie polegniesz w konfrontacji z naszymi klasykami - rzuciła wyzywająco, a Jurij z miejsca postanowił sobie przeczytać wszystkie książki, jakie tam stały. No, przynajmniej część. Jedną na pewno.  
  
Lilia podeszła do drzwi; najwyraźniej uważała rozmowę za skończoną. Mrugnął z zaskoczeniem.  
  
\- I nie zamierzasz o nic pytać? - wyrwało mu się zupełnie mimowolnie. Może też chciał ją jakoś sprowokować.  
  
Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.  
  
\- Przecież to sekret - stwierdziła oczywistość, a potem uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  
Jurij został z poczuciem, że i tak wszystkiego się domyśliła... ale z jakiejś przyczyny nie sprawiało mu to najmniejszej przykrości.  
  
Wypuścił Piotrusia i sięgnął po telefon. Raz powzięte postanowienia najlepiej było realizować od razu. "Przepraszam za poniedziałek. Proszę, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Do zobaczenia!" - napisał i wysłał bez zbędnego namysłu, a potem odrzucił komórkę i położył się z łokciem pod głową. Leżał przez następne kilka chwil, wpatrując się w telefon z szybko bijącym sercem i starając się nie myśleć o tym, że odpowiedź może nie nadejść.  
  
Odpowiedź przyszła niemal od razu. Była po Otabkowemu zwięzła i konkretna: "W porządku. Do zobaczenia po weekendzie!"... a mimo to - albo właśnie dlatego - Jurij poczuł, jakby dano mu na własność niebo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas nie doceniał Otabka, mając go za człowieka, który przez jeden jego wybryk chciałby zerwać ich znajomość. Nawet jeśli samego Jurija ten "wybryk" przygniótł i niemal zmiażdżył, dla Otabka musiał być jedynie kamykiem, który nawet trafiając w cel nie wyrządzi żadnej krzywdy. Lilia miała zupełną rację, mówiąc o wyolbrzymionych reakcjach i nieracjonalnych wnioskach.  
  
Spróbuje jeszcze raz. Wciąż nie poradził sobie ze swoimi uczuciami, z tą... miłością, którą zdążył tyle razy przekląć i żałować. "Miłość nie jest zła", przypomniał sobie słowa Lilii i coś połaskotało go w piersi. Nie, nie była zła. Nic, co wiązało się z Otabkiem, nie było złe, tego jednego był pewien... Wracając w każdym razie do problemu - wciąż nie znalazł rozwiązania, ale teraz był w stanie wierzyć, że jakoś z tego kłopotu wybrnie. Wróciła mu nadzieja, że wszystko skończy się dobrze - i było to boskie uczucie.  
  
Zamówił dla Lilii bukiet róż. Powiedziała, że jest totalnym durniem. Czuł się jednak lepiej ze świadomością, że jest durniem, który potrafił podziękować za pomoc.


	6. Chapter 6

Poniedziałku Jurij oczekiwał ze spokojem, ale i obawą - wiedział już, że możliwe było czuć jedno i drugie w tym samym czasie. Spokój wynikał z tego, że jedno niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane; obawa - że może się pojawić następne. Bał się przede wszystkim swoich reakcji. Bał się, że nieważne ile razy obieca sobie zachowywać się sensownie, może zdarzyć się jakaś sytuacja, w której straci panowanie. Był zdeterminowany w żaden sposób nie urazić Otabka - już nigdy, nigdy więcej - ale wciąż za możliwe uznawał, że wyrwie się, jeśli Otabek go dotknie, albo odwróci wzrok, jeśli Otabek będzie się mu przyglądał, albo że ucieknie, jeśli sytuacja znów będzie zbyt groźna. Wierzył, że w innych przypadkach poradzi sobie - był w stanie trenować na tym samym lodzie i był w stanie rozmawiać w tej samej szatni. Był nawet w stanie śmiać się i żartować, mimo całego tego napięcia. Chciał wierzyć samemu sobie i ufać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jednak ostatnie dwa tygodnie dobitnie udowodniły mu jego własną niedoskonałość. Kiedyś - jeszcze na początku miesiąca? - wydawało mu się, że jest w stanie zmierzyć się z każdą sprawą, jeśli tylko tak postanowi. Teraz tamten Jurij Plisiecki wydawał mu się niemal kimś obcym.   
  
Zastanawiał się, czego tak naprawdę pragnie w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją. Och, tak naprawdę chciał się odkochać, ale to było raczej niemożliwe, w każdym razie nie przez jakiś czas. Chciał, by wszystko między nim a Otabkiem było jak dawniej - to... też było niemożliwe? Powiedzmy, że zdołałby poradzić sobie ze swoimi... fizycznymi impulsami i instynktami - czy tak by było dobrze? Ostatecznie przyjaźń... była rodzajem miłości, prawda? Czy gdyby Otabek przestał w nim budzić... pożądanie seksualne, czy wówczas byłoby dobrze? Czy może jednak te niefizyczne pragnienia Jurija były zbyt silne, by mieściło się to w ramach "przyjaźni"? Przecież chciał, by Otabek na niego patrzył i widział tylko jego, by był obok, najlepiej cały czas, i tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe. Na miłość boską, chciał z nim zatańczyć na lodzie...! Jak coś takiego można pogodzić z normalną i zdrową męsko-męską przyjaźnią? Chyba że Jurij Plisiecki miał okazać swoją wartość, znosząc w milczeniu jednostronną, nieodwzajemnioną miłość...? Czy był do tego zdolny?   
  
Był - odpowiedział sobie zaraz - ale jak długo? Tego nie wiedział.   
  
Poniedziałek w każdym razie nadszedł - i za szybko, i za wolno. O wpół do dziewiątej Jurij stał pod lodowiskiem i niecierpliwie przestępował z nogi na nogę, czekając, aż dozorca otworzy obiekt. Znów był wcześniej, ale powiedział sobie, że pomoże mu to przyszykować się na sytuację. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się w szatni, zaczął się zupełnie rutynowo przygotowywać do treningu. Zdążył jednak jedynie przebrać się w strój, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Otabek. A nie było jeszcze nawet za kwadrans!   
  
Jurij zmusił się, by się nie zaczerwienić - wcześniej nie wiedział nawet, że tak się da, ale się dało - patrząc na jego sylwetkę w wejściu. Nawet w tym świetle (dozorca wciąż nie wkręcił nowej żarówki) widać było wspaniałe mięśnie jego klatki, brzucha i ramion, bo latem Otabek zakładał na siebie tylko koszulkę.   
  
Przełknął i nakazał sobie wrócić wzrokiem do twarzy Otabka.   
  
\- Cześć - powiedział tonem, miał nadzieję, swobodnym.   
  
\- Cześć - odparł Otabek, przyglądając mu się bacznie.   
  
A Jurij poczuł, że nawet pod tym spojrzeniem - zupełnie dla Otabka typowym - zmienia się w rozedrgany pudding. Niedobrze, niedobrze... ale przecież spodziewał się tego. Najważniejsze to nic po sobie nie poznać. Odwrócił wzrok i sięgnął po gumkę, żeby sobie związać włosy. Nie, ręce nie będą mu się trząść, postanowił, zdecydowanym ruchem ściągając czuprynę w koński ogon. Jego skupienie przerwał jednak odgłos, którego normalnie tutaj nie słyszał - poderwał głowę i zobaczył, że Otabek dokładnie zamyka drzwi, które przeważnie zostawiali uchylone. Jego serce przyspieszyło. Zupełnie irracjonalnie poczuł się jak w pułapce.   
  
Chciał zapytać, dlaczego Otabek to zrobił, ale nie mógł zwracać na siebie w taki sposób uwagi - a poza tym nie ufał swojemu głosowi.   
  
\- Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać - odpowiedział mu Otabek, jakby czytał jego myśli, i zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Najsensowniej byłoby zostawić to na później, ale nie chcę ryzykować, że... znów uciekniesz. I właściwie nie chcę.   
  
Jurij popatrzył na niego, otwierając szeroko oczy, nagle nie mogąc wydusić słowa. Serce uderzało w jego piersi, jakby wykonywał drugą już połowę programu dowolnego, a w ustach mu zaschło. Jego spojrzenie pomknęło do zatrzaśniętych drzwi. Nie było w nich zamka, mógł się wydostać. Niczym dzikie zwierzę rzucił do wyjścia, popychany przez instynkt, który zdominował całe jego działanie. Musiał się stąd wydostać, sytuacja była zbyt groźna, tylko ucieczka wchodziła w grę.   
  
Otabek bez problemu złapał go w pasie, kiedy Jurij próbował go wyminąć. Jurij gwałtownie nabrał powietrza i rzucił się do tyłu, oddychając szybko. Otabek puścił go, jednak wciąż stał pomiędzy nim a drzwiami, a jego twarz była cholernie spokojna i beznamiętna, jak zawsze zresztą. Jurij zagryzł wargi i starał się powstrzymać drżenie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zrobił krok w tył.   
  
\- Wypuść mnie stąd - powiedział z jakimś ostrzeżeniem, choć jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że zaraz wpadnie w histerię. Wziął głęboki oddech.   
  
\- Nie sądziłem, że masz klaustrofobię - odparł Otabek, nie ruszając się z miejsca.   
  
\- Otabek Altin, nie mam klaustrofobii - rzucił Jurij z poczuciem, że dla postronnego obserwatora ta scena była z pewnością zabawna.   
  
Musiał się wziąć w garść. Jego wzrok znów pobiegł do drzwi, ale wiedział, że jeśli Otabek nie zechce go wypuścić, nie miał szans, by się wydostać. Otabek był od niego sporo silniejszy... a sam Jurij zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce się znów znaleźć obok niego. Uświadomił sobie, że dopiero co Otabek trzymał go w objęciach - i fala gorąca wpełzła na jego twarz.   
  
Cofnął się o krok, nagle nie będąc w stanie patrzeć przed siebie.   
  
\- Jura, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? - spytał tymczasem Otabek.   
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział Jurij automatycznie.   
  
\- Też mi się tak wydawało - zgodził się Otabek, a w jego głosie brzmiały nuty ironii.   
  
Jurij ponownie skupił na nim spojrzenie; nie mógł inaczej. Otabek rzadko ironizował, był na to zbyt prostolinijny. Przeważnie mówił to, co myślał, nie nadając swoim komentarzom żadnego dodatkowego znaczenia, nie bawił się w podteksty. Była to jedna z - niezliczonych - cech, za które Jurij tak go lubił.   
  
Lubił...   
  
Znów poczuł, że się czerwieni, i zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w tył. Drzwi oddalały się od niego coraz bardziej, a wraz z tym malały jego szanse na ucieczkę... Nie, w ogóle ich nie było. Musiał tutaj zostać... jak długo? Co Otabek powiedział? Że chce porozmawiać. Boże święty, o czym? Przecież nie o _tym...?_ Ale o czym innym?   
  
Oblizał wargi i skupił spojrzenie gdzieś za uchem Otabka.   
  
\- O czym... - zaczął i zdał sobie sprawę, jak ochrypły jest jego głos. Przełknął ślinę i zaczął jeszcze raz: - O czym chcesz rozmawiać? - a kiedy to powiedział, nagle ogarnęła go złość. - Nie możemy porozmawiać potem? Nie ufasz mi, nawet jeśli obiecam, że porozmawiamy potem? - wyrzucił. - Pójdziemy coś zjeść, jak... jak mieliśmy iść tydzień temu... - "Zanim wszystko zepsułem", dodał w myślach, a potem potrząsnął głową. - Najpierw trening, potem rozmowa.   
  
\- A byłbyś w stanie teraz skupić się na treningu? - spytał Otabek przenikliwie.   
  
Jurij zerknął na niego, a potem uciekł wzrokiem.   
  
\- A będę w stanie się skupić _po_ rozmowie? - powiedział, choć wiedział, że w jakiś sposób się odkrywa.   
  
\- Punkt dla ciebie - przyznał Otabek. - Nie, nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam - wrócił do poprzedniej kwestii. - Po prostu... nie chcę czekać. Chcę załatwić tę sprawę w pierwszej kolejności.   
  
Jurij znów na niego zerknął ze zdziwieniem. Otabek nie tak znów często mówił, że ma na coś ochotę. Nie miał w zwyczaju oświadczać swoich chęci tak wprost, niemal tonem żądania. Czy więc - zapytał Jurij sam siebie - teraz chodziło o coś poważniejszego niż zazwyczaj? No jasne, musiało chodzić... choćby o to, dlaczego Jurij zachowywał się tak dziwnie, niech to szlag...   
  
\- Chcę porozmawiać o tym, co między nami stoi, Jura. Już od dwóch tygodni.   
  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - odpowiedział Jurij z miejsca... o wiele za szybko, z czego zdał sobie sprawę w następnej chwili.   
  
W obecnym stanie ducha nie potrafił jednak panować nad sobą inaczej, jak tylko cofać się i zaprzeczać. Chłodna analiza, wynajdywanie najlepszych odpowiedzi i kontrolowanie tej rozmowy leżało w tym momencie zupełnie poza zasięgiem jego możliwości - nigdy zresztą nie podejrzewał, że będzie potrzebował takich umiejętności w kontakcie z tą konkretną osobą. Wciąż jednak pamiętał obietnicę, jaką złożył sam sobie: nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby zranić Otabka.   
  
\- Ja wiem - odrzekł Otabek, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, a serce Jurija wykonało jakąś dziwną ewolucję w jego piersi.   
  
Popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, boleśnie świadom rumieńca na swojej twarzy. Przycisnął dłonie do tułowia, jakby chciał się osłonić. W ustach znów mu zaschło, a w głowie miał zupełną pustkę. Co miał... co miał powiedzieć? Jak zareagować...? Nie wiedział, więc stał tylko w miejscu i patrzył.   
  
\- Musimy sobie z tym poradzić, Jura. Nie wierzysz, że sobie z tym poradzimy? - dobiegł go cichy głos Otabka, w którym teraz były jakieś miękkie nuty.   
  
Jurij automatycznie potrząsnął głową, choć nie wiedział nawet, na co dokładnie była to odpowiedź - może na wszystko, a może na nic. Jego serce waliło jak młot i miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu powietrza.   
  
Otabek postąpił ku niemu.   
  
\- Stój! Nie podchodź bliżej! - zawołał Jurij w panice, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.   
  
Cofnął się jeszcze o krok, ale wtedy jego nogi dotknęły skraju ławki i zdał sobie sprawę, że skończyła mu się przestrzeń. Otabek jednak, zgodnie z jego prośbą, zatrzymał się.   
  
\- Jurij Plisiecki, czy ty się mnie boisz? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Nie! - zawołał Jurij, starając się powstrzymać krzyk, który rwał się z jego gardła.   
  
Tej odpowiedzi był jednak zupełnie pewien. Usiadł na ławce i podciągnął kolana, a potem zacisnął zęby, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie nimi szczękać.   
  
\- W takim razie czego się boisz? - dobiegł go spokojny głos Otabka.   
  
\- Siebie samego - wydusił Jurij i wcisnął głowę w ramiona, zamykając oczy.   
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że odsłonił się jeszcze mocniej, ale nagle miał zupełną pewność, że cokolwiek powie, nie pomoże mu to wygrać tej bitwy z Otabkiem. Zresztą nie wiedział nawet, co oznaczała wygrana. Skulił się na ławce jeszcze bardziej, nie unosząc twarzy znad kolan, które objął ramionami. Cały się trząsł - jakby był małym dzieckiem, które znalazło się nagle oko w oko z potworem. Ale przecież Otabek nie był potworem... Nie były nim też te uczucia, które przepełniały go od dwóch tygodni... To jego, Jurija Plisieckiego, zawsze tak nazywano - piękny, wiecznie przeobrażający swój kształt potwór. Talent, który nie przestaje się rozwijać... Teraz czuł, że nic nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy. Czuł, jakby zdegradował się do jakiejś prymitywnej formy.   
  
Skrzypnięcie i drżenie powiedziało mu, że Otabek usiadł na drugim końcu ławki. Nie zbliżał się, w każdym razie nie bardziej niż na tę odległość. Jurij uświadomił sobie, że mógłby uciec - ale jednocześnie zrozumiał, że nawet jeśli teraz uniknie konfrontacji, przyjdzie przecież następna. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie chciałby mieć tych kilku chwil wyżebranego spokoju. Zawsze to by było jakieś odwleczenie, jakieś przesunięcie choć trochę dalej... nieuniknionego. Ale jak długo to wytrzyma? Jeśli konfrontacja i tak miała nadejść, to naprawdę nie było sensu jej odwlekać. Poza tym... Przypomniał sobie, co napisał we wiadomości. "Zacznijmy jeszcze raz." Jeśli ucieknie, to co to będzie za początek?   
  
Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Jego palce, zaciśnięte na materiale getrów, wciąż się trzęsły, ale przestał czuć ten paniczny strach, który wcześniej go obezwładniał. Nic się nie działo, nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Otabek siedział na swoim miejscu i nic nie robił, po prostu spokojnie czekał. Nie istniało żadne zagrożenie. Żadne.   
  
Po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni uświadomił sobie, że czuje się z Otabkiem bezpiecznie. Znowu.   
  
"Nie wierzysz, że sobie z tym poradzimy?" zapytał Otabek, ale w jego głosie nie było pytania, tylko pewność.   
  
\- Nie uciekasz - stwierdził Otabek fakt.   
  
Jurij potrząsnął głową. Twarz wciąż miał ukrytą, a powieki zaciśnięte. Podjął decyzję i nie zamierzał jej zmieniać. Nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że zamierzał nagle o wszystkim opowiedzieć... przecież nie był w stanie _tego_ powiedzieć... Jeśli jednak Otabek się domyślił... czegokolwiek... wtedy Jurij już nie będzie zaprzeczał. Nie miało to sensu. O ile Otabek się domyślił - a tak przecież sam stwierdził.   
  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem tak na ciebie naciskać - usłyszał głos Otabka.   
  
Poderwał głowę i popatrzył na niego. Nie spodziewał się takich słów. W ogóle były nie na miejscu...! Jedyną osobą, która powinna przepraszać, był on.   
  
\- Nie przepraszaj...! - powiedział zduszonym głosem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by Otabek poczuwał się tutaj do jakiejkolwiek winy...!   
  
\- Wiem, że to było samolubne z mojej strony. Od samego początku - stwierdził Otabek spokojnie, jak to tylko on potrafił.   
  
\- Myślę, że najwyższy czas - mruknął Jurij i nagle zdał sobie z tego sprawę. - Przecież... przecież zawsze tak naprawdę dopasowujesz się do mnie. Zawsze za mną podążasz, nie mówiąc już o tym, że zawsze znosisz moje... humory - dodał cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Zaraz jednak ponownie odważył się popatrzeć mu w oczy. - Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie robisz tego, co... co sam chcesz - zaryzykował.   
  
\- Zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni - odpowiedział Otabek wprost, choć Jurij nie był pewien, czy to była sensowna odpowiedź.   
  
Przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem. Przecież dokładnie tak samo było z nim... Skupił się na tych słowach, świadomie ignorując rozkoszne ciepło, jakie wywoływały w jego wnętrzu. Potrząsnął głową.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że tydzień temu tak zareagowałem - powiedział pod wpływem impulsu. - Nie miałem na myśli nic złego... Nie, tak naprawdę wcale nie byłem na ciebie zły. Przepraszam, chciałeś mi pomóc, ale ja... Przepraszam. Nie mogłem... inaczej - szepnął i znów przycisnął twarz do kolan.   
  
\- W porządku, nie gniewam się - usłyszał spokojny głos. - Wtedy też się nie gniewałem.   
  
Poczuł, że ma ochotę się rozpłakać, tym razem z ulgi. Z jakiejś przyczyny zawsze wierzył słowom Otabka. Nie znał innego człowieka, który był w stanie mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę. Otabek nigdy mu nie skłamał, tego Jurij był stuprocentowo pewny. Jeśli mówił, że nie był na niego zły, to naprawdę nie był... mimo że Jurij dał mu wystarczająco powodów.   
  
Siedzieli w ciszy przez kolejną chwilę, a Jurij czuł, że uspokaja się coraz bardziej. Czy wynikało to z faktu, że ich przyjaźń była ocalona? Czy może z faktu samej tej przyjaźni, która była najlepszą rzeczą, jaka go w życiu spotkała? W tym momencie czuł z zupełnym przekonaniem, że wyrzeknie się wszystkiego - wszystkich tych pozostałych uczuć, które go przepełniały, wszystkich tych pozostałych pragnień, które układały się w całą siatkę marzeń - i będzie kontynuował tę przyjaźń. Tak długo jak zdoła... to znaczy, tak długo, jak Otabek się nie zorientuje.   
  
Zdążył w międzyczasie zapomnieć, że Otabek prawdopodobnie już się zorientował.   
  
\- Nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi, Jura? - spytał Otabek cicho, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.   
  
Jurij skulił się bardziej. Nie, nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć... ale coś w nim pragnęło, by Otabek mówił dalej. I Otabek, jakby odbierając te jego milczące sygnały, mówił.   
  
\- Chciałbyś, żeby nasza relacja... uległa zmianie. - To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie, i Jurij poczuł, że jego uszy znów zapłonęły czerwienią. - Nie jesteś zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji.   
  
\- To nie tak, że nie jestem niezadowolony - mruknął Jurij bezwiednie, postanowił być jednak szczery.   
  
Jego serce biło szybkim rytmem i było mu gorąco, ale jakoś się trzymał i zaczynał mieć nieśmiałą nadzieję, że wszystko to jeszcze dobrze się skończy. Nie wiedział co prawda, jakie to miało być dobre zakończenie... Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Lilii sprzed dwóch wieczorów, kiedy stał przy półce z powieściami rosyjskich klasyków, trzymając w ręce tę, której tytuł najbardziej się mu spodobał. "Każda historia powinna mieć szczęśliwy epilog", powiedziała Lilia.   
  
\- W porządku, po prostu już ci nie wystarcza to, co masz - skorygował Otabek.   
  
Jurij stwierdził, że brzmiało to okropnie... ale było prawdą. Pokiwał głową, przyznając się do swojej chciwości.   
  
\- Więc... czego chcesz w związku ze mną? Czego ode mnie chcesz? - głos Otabka był spokojny... zupełnie jakby nie miał mu za złe tej chciwości.   
  
Jurij wystawił jedno oko z bezpiecznej osłony ramion, a potem znów je schował. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie _tego_ powiedzieć, choćby Otabek pytał go tysiąc razy.   
  
\- Chcesz, żebym był twoim chłopakiem?   
  
\- Nie! - odparł Jurij bez namysłu... może dlatego, że nigdy nie myślał o Otabku w takich kategoriach.   
  
\- Nie? - teraz w głosie Otabka było autentyczne zdziwienie. - Myślałem, że... Hmm, w takim razie... po prostu chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks...?   
  
Jurij poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej, choć myślał, że to już niemożliwe.   
  
\- Nie... - jęknął, choć właściwie nie mógł zaprzeczać.   
  
W następnej chwili zastanowił się, jak Otabek mógł powiedzieć coś takiego zupełnie spokojnie. Och, oczywiście, że mógł - przecież nie odczuwał tego samego, co Jurij. Dla niego było to czymś zupełnie abstrakcyjnym i pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek aspektu emocjonalnego. To tylko Jurij czuł się, jakby stał na skraju przepaści, w którą mógł go strącić jeden lekki podmuch wiatru. Właściwie było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, że jeden z nich był spokojny jak głaz, a drugi roztrzęsiony jak liść na wietrze. Chociaż może po prostu w przyrodzie musiała być jakaś równowaga.   
  
W każdym razie wyglądało na to, że Otabek go rozgryzł. Cóż, miało to sens. Jego zachowanie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni - nawet jeśli były to de facto _tylko trzy spotkania_ \- było dalekie od normalnego, choć bardzo starał nad nim zapanować. Oczywiście, że Otabek się domyślił... zwłaszcza że był najbardziej spostrzegawczą osobą, jaką Jurij znał.   
  
Paradoksalnie, teraz, kiedy nie było między nimi już tajemnic, nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bał się, że zobaczy w nich obrzydzenie... jako zapowiedź końca ich przyjaźni.   
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie nienawidził - wyrwało mu się. - Nie chciałem, żebyś się domyślił. Chciałem... wierzyłem, że to minie. Że muszę wytrzymać i nic nie dać po sobie poznać - mówił, choć każde słowo sprawiało mu trudność. Ale skoro Otabek już wiedział, lepiej było to powiedzieć. - Nie chciałem, żebyś się domyślił - powtórzył jakoś bezradnie, wiedząc jednocześnie, że teraz takie żale zupełnie nie mają sensu.   
  
\- Cóż, domyśliłem się - stwierdził Otabek, a w jego tonie wciąż nie było żadnych negatywnych emocji, najwyżej jakieś zakłopotanie. - Nie mówię, że byłeś oczywisty, nawet tak nie myśl, ale... Jakoś złożyłem dwa do dwóch.   
  
Jurij skulił się jeszcze bardziej, ale już nie mógł się zrobić mniejszy.   
  
\- Kiedy? - szepnął.   
  
\- Dwa tygodnie temu we wtorek.   
  
Jurij zacisnął zęby na tę bolesną prawdę. Było mu wstyd za samego siebie. Otabek zorientował się _od razu_ , mimo że tak się starał... Był totalnym niedołęgą... ale z drugiej strony jakie to miało teraz znaczenie? Żadne. Skupił się na czym innym.   
  
\- I mimo tego... - wykrztusił. - Mimo tego wciąż... chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? - spytał, choć w piersi go bolało.   
  
\- Przecież to ty źle się czułeś, nie ja - odpowiedział Otabek, choć była to odpowiedzieć chyba tylko dla niego oczywista. - Ja nie ponosiłem żadnej szkody.   
  
\- Nie bałeś się, że się na ciebie rzucę? - wypalił Jurij bez zastanowienia, a potem zapragnął zniknąć.   
  
\- Jura, ty chyba mnie nie doceniasz - usłyszał spokojny, trzeźwy i tak bardzo stanowczy głos Otabka.   
  
Uniósł twarz i popatrzył na niego, znów nie wiedząc, jak rozumieć te słowa.   
  
\- Nie wierzę, by miała mnie spotkać z twojej strony jakakolwiek krzywda - wyjaśnił mu Otabek, choć o nic nie pytał.   
  
\- Ale...   
  
\- To niemożliwe - potwierdził Otabek, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.   
  
Jurij zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli spróbuje pomyśleć jeszcze mocniej, rozboli go głowa. Przestał więc i w zamian skoncentrował się na najbardziej palącym problemie.   
  
\- Więc... więc nie chcesz kończyć wszystkiego między nami? - wydusił, choć jego wargi drżały i nie widział już wyraźnie.   
  
Otabek wstał z ławki i wyciągnął do niego rękę, a w jego ruchach nie było wahania, jedynie czysta stanowczość.   
  
\- Jurij Plisiecki, czy zechcesz ze mną zatańczyć? - spytał pewnym głosem. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jurij wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał, że zamierzał się rozpłakać. Otabek stał przed nim wyprostowany, z prawą ręką wciąż wyciągniętą w jego stronę zapraszającym gestem i z wyrazem spokojnej stanowczości na twarzy. Po raz pierwszy w tym dniu Jurij pomyślał, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę... że to jest jakiś nieprawdopodobny sen... Ale przecież to była typowa mina Otabka, typowy sposób bycia Otabka - coś, co było najbardziej prawdziwe w świecie. Mógłby zwątpić we wszystko inne, ale ten stanowczy spokój Otabka zawsze przywracał poczucie rzeczywistości. Gdyby to był sen - sen kogoś tak zwariowanego jak Jurij Plisiecki - Otabek z pewnością zachowywałby się bardziej ekstrawagancko...  
  
Oczywiście to, co właśnie zrobił, _było_ ekstrawaganckie - ale w jego własnym, niepowtarzalnym wydaniu. Jurij przeniósł spojrzenie z jego twarzy na otwartą dłoń, a potem znów popatrzył Otabkowi w oczy. Otabek czekał na jego odpowiedź - stał w miejscu, dwa kroki od niego, nie naruszając jego przestrzeni osobistej, nie narzucając się w żaden sposób. Dając mu wybór.  
  
Jurij przełknął, a potem bez słowa kiwnął głową, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Wiedział, że jest czerwony po korzonki włosów. Jego serce znów biło jak szalone, tłukąc się w piersi. Zniknął jednak ten ból, który jeszcze chwilę temu ściskał go i zgniatał, utrudniając oddychanie. Otabek najwyraźniej nie chciał zrywać ich przyjaźni... choć _czego_ chciał, tego Jurij jeszcze nie wiedział. Jurij w każdym razie spodziewał się odtrącenia... a tymczasem Otabek zrobił coś zupełnie przeciwnego: wyciągnął do niego rękę - także dosłownie. Chyba że... chciał w taki ostateczny i spektakularny sposób rozstać się z nim na zawsze, a ta myśl była cholernie przykra i Jurij znów poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w okolicy serca.  
  
\- To zakładaj łyżwy, a ja się raz dwa przebiorę - powiedział tymczasem Otabek i rzeczywiście zaczął się przygotowywać.  
  
Jurij zerknął na niego nieśmiało i wydawało mu się, że dostrzega na jego policzkach delikatny odcień różu. Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Otabka zarumienionego... i wywołało to pierwszą pozytywną emocję podczas tej rozmowy. Więc... więc jednak na Otabka też ta sytuacja jakoś działała? Z jakiejś przyczyny to odkrycie nie sprawiało przykrości, wręcz przeciwnie... Wystarczało, że przez większość czasu czuł się przy Otabka strasznie niedojrzały, mimo że dzieliły ich tylko dwa lata... Jeśli Otabek czuł się choć trochę, _odrobinę_ skrępowany, dodawało to Jurijowi pewności siebie, bo - zdał sobie teraz sprawę - Otabek potrafił być czasem aż przerażający w tym swoim opanowaniu.  
  
Tylko czy, zapytał zaraz sam siebie, jeśli jest skrępowany, nie oznacza to, że robi coś, czego wcale nie chce? Zmusza się do takiego zachowania... ze względu na niego? Czy nie powiedział wcześniej: "Zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni", w odpowiedzi na pytanie Jurija, dlaczego nie zrobi tego, czego sam chce? Ręka Jurija, którą sięgał po łyżwę, znieruchomiała, kiedy usiłował zrozumieć motywy Otabka. Rozsądna część jego umysłu, przez ostatnią godzinę zupełnie zakrzyczana przez wszystkie szalejące w nim emocje, dała pierwszy znak życia, mówiąc mu, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby sobie obciął głowę, ponieważ takie analizowanie każdego gestu i każdej wypowiedzi, a także nadmierne wnioskowanie nie przyniosą mu niczego dobrego, a w zamian zaprowadzą do załamania nerwowego. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale...  
  
Otabek zauważył jego bezruch.  
  
\- Jednak nie chcesz tego zrobić? - spytał, a Jurijowi wydawało się, że w jego głosie zabrzmiał jakiś żal, choć mógł to sobie wyobrazić. - W porządku... jeśli nie chcesz...  
  
\- Chcę! - zawołał Jurij i była to jego pierwsza prawdziwa odpowiedź podczas tej dziwnej rozmowy. - Chcę...  
  
Oczywiście, że chciał. Przecież przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie _marzył_ o tym, by pojechać razem z Otabkiem. Wyobrażał to sobie każdego dnia, wiedząc, że są to tylko wizje, które nigdy się nie urzeczywistnią... A teraz Otabek dawał mu możliwość... sam to proponował...! Nawet jeśli Jurij nie wiedział czemu... to nie mógł zmarnować takiej okazji. Chciał. Chciał to zrobić! Choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz w jego życiu...!  
  
Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy wiązał sznurówki, ale determinacja pomogła mu w końcu stanąć z łyżwami na nogach. Otabek był gotowy w tym samym czasie. Zanim jednak wyszli z szatni, pochylił się i sprawdził jego wiązania, a Jurij wpatrywał się w niego z płonącymi uszami.  
  
\- Wiem, że jesteś profesjonalistą. To tylko tak na wszelki wypadek - powiedział jego przyjaciel, podnosząc się z powrotem do pionu, a Jurij zastanowił się, czy charakter Otabka kiedykolwiek przestanie go zaskakiwać. Zawsze w pozytywny sposób.  
  
Kiwnął tylko głową, zbyt przejęty, by coś powiedzieć. Wtedy Otabek ponownie wyciągnął rękę, a Jurij - czując, że zaraz zemdleje z nadmiaru emocji - przyjął ją, odwracając wzrok. Jakoś jednak udało mu się nie stracić przytomności i po chwili znaleźli się na lodzie, choć wciąż dziwił się, że w ogóle jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Być może kiedyś, dawno temu, odczuwał podobne napięcie przed jakimiś zawodami - bo jakoś przypominało to tremę - ale właściwie nie pamiętał. Teraz miał absurdalne wrażenie, że będzie jechał najważniejszy w życiu program, od którego wszystko zależało... Program...  
  
\- Co właściwie będziemy jechać? - zapytał bez udziału świadomości, choć była to najsensowniejsza uwaga, jaką udało mu się dzisiaj poczynić.  
  
\- Twój program dowolny z ostatniego sezonu - odrzekł Otabek, jakby miał tę odpowiedź gotową.  
  
Znając jego, miał, a Jurij poczuł kolejną falę gorąca wpływającą na jego twarz na myśl, że Otabek mógł mieć to zaplanowane... Kiwnął głową, skupiając się na sytuacji i usiłując uspokoić serce, które tłukło się w jego piersi z jakąś nierozumną nadzieją. Od strony technicznej mogło się to udać. Otabek co roku ćwiczył także jego programy. Tłumaczył, że to w ramach doskonalenia się... ale czy to były jego prawdziwe powody? Jurij postanowił, że nie będzie w nie teraz wnikał, bo chwila obecna wymagała jego pełnego zaangażowania.  
  
Jeśli chodziło niego samego, to wciąż pamiętał układ - pamiętało jego ciało - choć sezon skończył się dwa miesiące temu i w międzyczasie ćwiczył już nad utrwaleniem nowego. Tak, powinno im się udać, skoro obaj wiedzieli, jak jechać. Jeśli tylko będą uważać, żeby na siebie nie wpaść, z pewnością nie będzie większego problemu... Ale to przecież nie było wszystko, bo przecież nie chodziło chyba o to, żeby każdy pojechał to samo - w pojedynkę, niczym odbicie lustra...? Otabek powiedział: "ze mną" i to oznaczało: razem. _Razem..._ jak Wiktor i Katsudon... razem na jednym lodzie... razem... razem... Prawie opuściła go odwaga, a ciało ponownie spięło się jak do ucieczki.  
  
Wtedy jednak Otabek ścisnął jego dłoń, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy, a potem puścił i pojechał na środek tafli. Jurij miał irracjonalne wrażenie osamotnienia, ale był jeden sposób, by je zniwelować. Podjechał bliżej i zajął pozycję jakieś dwa metry koło Otabka. Popatrzył na niego pytająco, a kiedy Otabek kiwnął głową, poczuł lekki uśmiech rozciągający jego wargi. I było to bardzo cudowne uczucie, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że minęły wieki, odkąd uśmiechał się po raz ostatni. A wraz z uśmiechem przyszła pierwsza nieśmiała nadzieja, że może jednak miał szansę na szczęśliwy epilog. Jakikolwiek.  
  
Uniósł ręce i wygiął ciało w pozycji startowej. Kątem oka widział, że Otabek zrobił to samo. Jego serce wciąż biło szybko i mocno, jednak w tej sytuacji było coś bardzo znajomego - jak ekscytacja występem, która nie obezwładniała, tylko dodawała sił. Ułamek sekundy zajęło mu zrozumienie, że taka była magia lodu. Na lodzie nie musiał się niczego obawiać, bo to była scena, na której mógł pokazać swoją wartość, i sukces zależał tylko od niego. Nawet jeśli poza lodem był zwykłym i niewiele znaczącym człowiekiem, tutaj był kimś zdolnym osiągnąć absolutnie wszystko. Poczuł, że ogarnia go spokój - znany spokój pewności siebie i wiary we własne zdolności. Na lodzie miał kontrolę. Na lodzie był wolny.  
  
Choć nie zagrała żadna muzyka, zaczął jechać, jakby doskonale ją słyszał. Jego ciało poruszało się w rytm bezdźwięcznych nut i akordów, bez trudu wyłapując wszystkie niuanse i interpretując antymelodię na swój sposób. Wiedział, wyczuwał całym sobą, że Otabek jedzie obok niego, i sprawiało mu to radość. Uśmiechnął się, po czym wyskoczył do poczwórnego salchowa i wylądował czysto - tak samo jak Otabek dwa metry od niego. Na kolejnej prostej odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego, a Otabek odwzajemnił spojrzenie... i chwycił go za rękę. Jurij mrugnął, ale w następnej sekundzie pochłonęło go zupełnie dostosowanie programu do nowego ułożenia. Zdążył tylko pomyśleć, że całkiem przyjemnie jest tak jechać... i że wcale nie chce przestawać.  
  
Była jednak pora na kolejny skok, tym razem potrójnego axla, więc na moment puścił Otabka - ale zaraz po lądowaniu ich dłonie znów się złączyły. Jurij uśmiechnął się szerzej, a twarz Otabka też pojaśniała. Jak na razie jednoczesna realizacja programu szła im lepiej, niż można się było spodziewać. Jednak przy ostatnich skokach pierwszej połowy - kombinacji poczwórnego toeloopa z potrójnym toeloopem - Otabek wykonał tylko jeden skok... i Jurij wylądował niemal w jego ramionach, bo Otabek już na niego czekał.  
  
Tym razem złapali się za obie dłonie, a ponieważ weszli właśnie w wolniejszą część programu, dawało im to więcej swobody. Otabek obrócił go tyłem i jechali chwilę jeden za drugim z ramionami wyciągniętymi w bok, a potem Otabek puścił jedną jego rękę, zaś uniósł drugą... i Jurij instynktownie obrócił się wokół własnej osi, a potem znalazł się z nim twarzą w twarz. I, nie do wiary, Otabek się uśmiechnął...! Może też był zadowolony z tego, jak dobrze wychodzi im to jeżdżenie w parze. Uśmiech Otabka sprawił, że serce Jurija wykonało w jego piersi jakiś bliżej niesprecyzowany skok...  
  
... a w następnym momencie, zupełnie impulsywnie, Jurij przesunął dłonią po jego policzku i szyi. Otabek złapał jego rękę i musnął jej wnętrze ustami, ale zanim Jurij zdążył zareagować, Otabek chwycił go w pasie i obrócił w powietrzu. Jurij, idąc za ciosem, zrobił to samo, a potem aż do końca wolniejszej części jechali jeden przy drugim, tym razem jednak dotykając się już nie tylko rękami. Kiedy program wszedł w ostatnią fazę, Jurij już wiedział, z których elementów zrezygnuje na rzecz tej wspólnej interpretacji. Za bardzo mu się podobało jechanie w parze - razem - by zmieniać je w jechanie pojedynczo we dwóch.  
  
Odwrócił się do Otabka i objął ramieniem jego szyję, ponownie patrząc mu w oczy. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak blisko - i godzinę temu nie wierzyłby nawet, że kiedykolwiek będzie - ale teraz zupełnie go to nie krępowało. Na lodzie czuł się bezpiecznie. Lód był miejscem, gdzie można było pokazać wszystko i nie czuć żadnego wstydu. Lód należał do niego; na nim był w stanie zrobić, co tylko chciał. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zanurzył palce we włosach Otabka, a potem dotknął jego twarzy drugą ręką. Otabek tymczasem znów złapał go w pasie...  
  
...i Jurij jakoś zupełnie naturalnie oplótł nogą jego biodra, a potem - kiedy dłonie Otabka mocniej ścisnęły jego talię - także drugą, choć to wymagało z jego strony największej uwagi. Otabek przesunął dłonie na jego uda i trzymał go pewnie, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał go już puścić. Jurij ufał jego sile. Odchylił się do tyłu i wyciągnął ręce nad głową, aż dotknął palcami lodu. Zaraz jednak wrócił do pionu, ponownie przysuwając twarz do twarzy Otabka, tak że niemal stykali się nosami. Poczuł dłonie Otabka przesuwające się na jego plecy i kark i przyciągające go do piersi, aż nie było między nimi ani cala wolnej przestrzeni. Jurij nie mógł się powstrzymać, by raz jeszcze nie przejechać dłonią po jego policzku i żuchwie. Otabek patrzył na niego spokojnie, ale w jego wzroku płonęło coś, co Jurij odczytał jako głębokie zadowolenie.  
  
W następnej chwili Otabek znów go zaskoczył, ponownie chwytając go w pasie i odstawiając na lód, a później odsuwając się. Jurij znów miał to wrażenie pustki, kiedy nagle jego ręce zostały pozbawione dotyku ciała. Zrozumiał, że jeśli chce ponownie zaspokoić to pragnienie obecności, musi sam się o to postarać. Otabek oddalał się od niego, więc Jurij ruszył za nim, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że Otabek robi najazd do następnego skoku... i za punkt honoru przyjął sobie, by skoczyć to samo - i czysto. Wiedział, że będzie to ostatni element; nawet jeśli w międzyczasie zmienił niektóre figury, to jego ciało miało zapisany układ w mięśniach i ścięgnach, a muzyka, której nie słyszał, wciąż grała w jego głowie. Flip czy lutz? Te dwa skoki - potrójne - wykonywał na koniec programu dowolnego w ostatnim sezonie, a teraz czuł się tak świetnie, że nie miał wątpliwości, że mu się uda. Ale flip czy lutz? Zdecydował się na ułamek sekundy przed wybiciem... Lutz! Wyrwał się w górę, kątem oka widząc, że Otabek wyskoczył w tym samym momencie. Jeden obrót... drugi... trzeci... czwarty... Czwarty?  
  
Nie wiedział, kiedy wylądował, ale rozsadzała go euforia, jakby właśnie zupełnie czysto pojechał program na medal. Poszukał wzrokiem Otabka, który także odwrócił się w jego stronę - a potem ruszyli do siebie, złapali się za ręce i zakończyli popis jakimś własnym rodzajem podwójnego piruetu. Niesłyszalna muzyka umilkła, wraz z echem braw i owacji, i Jurij zorientował się, że stoi w objęciach Otabka i gwałtownie łapie oddech, tak samo jak Otabek za jego plecami. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak wspaniale... a tym razem było to coś więcej niż zadowolenie z bezbłędnie wykonanego programu. Przypomniał sobie powiedzenie, że radość we dwoje to radość podwójna... W tej jednej chwili był stuprocentowo pewien, że żaden występ - nawet zakończony złotem olimpijskim - nie dałby mu takiej przyjemności jak to, co właśnie zrobili z Otabkiem.  
  
Odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał. W oczach Otabka widział tę samą dumę, która musiała odbijać się na jego własnej twarzy. Ramiona Otabka wciąż oplatały jego klatkę piersiową... i było to tak naturalne jak wszystko, co do tej pory zdarzyło się między nimi na tym lodzie.  
  
\- To było świetne... Po prostu fantastyczne - powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
  
\- Prawda? - zgodził się z nim Otabek.  
  
Jurij odwrócił się do niego i popatrzył z podziwem, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Poczuł, że ręce Otabka zsuwają się na jego talię.  
  
\- Otabek Altin, jesteś cholernym geniuszem - stwierdził z pełnym przekonaniem. - Jak to możliwe, że wciąż nie wygrałeś żadnego złotego medalu?  
  
\- Może powinienem się przerzucić na pary - odparł Otabek z nietypowym dla siebie sarkazmem.  
  
\- Może... - przyznał Jurij, choć idea wcale mu się nie podobała.  
  
\- Ale tylko z tobą - dodał zaraz Otabek, patrząc na niego w bardzo przenikliwy i bardzo otwarty sposób, a pod tym spojrzeniem serce Jurija zabiło szybciej. - Poza tym... jeśli ja jestem geniuszem, to co powiedzieć o tobie?  
  
Jurij potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- No cóż, to był _mój_ program - mruknął, spuszczając wzrok. - Jakoś go jeszcze pamiętałem...  
  
\- Program udoskonalony - uściślił Otabek. - Pomijając już sam układ... To na końcu to był poczwórny lutz, prawda? Wyszedł ci wspaniale - powiedział z uznaniem.  
  
Jurij kiwnął głową, a potem popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością... i w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że wciąż go dotyka. Cofnął ręce, a potem zrobił krok w tył, wydobywając się z uścisku, kiedy uderzyła go intymność tej sytuacji... i wróciło wszystko to, z czym męczył się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Poczucie straty zakłuło go w piersi. Jeszcze chwilę temu, kiedy ze sobą jechali, wszystko było tak naturalne... Zdołał zapomnieć o _tamtym_ i po prostu cieszył się z tego, że byli z Otabkiem we dwóch, że robili coś we dwóch i mieli z tego zabawę - i to jaką! A teraz miał wrażenie, że znów wyrosła między nimi bariera i przeczuwał, że zaraz zmieni się w trzęsącą galaretę jak wcześniej... i to po tym, jak Otabek pomógł mu wrócić do jego normalnego ja.  
  
Wtedy jednak Otabek złapał jego obie dłonie.  
  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział wprost i Jurij mimowolnie na niego spojrzał.  
  
Potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Nie, to ja dziękuję - stwierdził cicho, pragnąc uciec spojrzeniem, ale jednocześnie pragnąc nie odrywać wzroku od jego twarzy... i tym razem to drugie zwyciężyło, choć bezpieczniej było patrzeć na usta i nos Otabka niż w jego oczy. - Wtedy... w szatni... Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, czułbym się znacznie gorzej - powiedział, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę. - A to... co zrobiliśmy... było fantastyczne - powtórzył i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
  
\- Zrobiłem to właściwie ze względu na siebie - odpowiedział Otabek, wciąż ściskając jego ręce, a Jurij mu na to pozwolił, bo zbyt był zaabsorbowany jego słowami.  
  
\- To znaczy...?  
  
Mógłby przysiąc, że na policzkach Otabka znów pojawił się lekki rumieniec, który nie miał nic wspólnego z wysiłkiem, jaki dopiero co byli podjęli.  
  
\- Chciałem się przekonać, jak to będzie cię dotykać - powiedział zupełnie wprost, jak to miał w zwyczaju, choć ani trochę nie zmniejszyło to zaskoczenia, w które wprawił Jurija. - Pomyślałem, że to będzie dobry sposób.  
  
Jurij wpatrywał się w niego jak sroka w gnat, czując, że znów się czerwieni - co było dość osobliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż jeszcze nie ochłonął po jeździe. Wtedy jednak zaskoczył samego siebie, pytając zupełnie bez udziału świadomości:  
  
\- I jak?  
  
Jednak pierwsze miejsce w kategorii "największe zaskoczenie dnia" i tak przypadło Otabkowi, kiedy Otabek zamiast odpowiedzieć - normalnie - nachylił się ku niemu i go pocałował.  
  
Jurij mrugnął, po raz drugi w ciągu ostatniej godziny dochodząc do wniosku, że śni... ale nie zamierzał robić nic, by się obudzić.  
  
To nie był nawet prawdziwy pocałunek, Otabek po prostu dotykał jego warg swoimi, ale Jurij i tak poczuł, jakby zaraz miał eksplodować, kiedy jego umysł zrozumiał, że Otabek Altin właśnie go pocałował.  
  
Jak to było możliwe?  
  
Otabek tymczasem odsunął się i ponownie popatrzył mu w oczy.  
  
\- Myślę, że w porządku - odparł. - A nawet lepiej niż sądziłem.  
  
Jurij wpatrywał się w niego z bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem... aż do momentu, kiedy uderzyła go paskudna myśl, że dla Otabka mogła to być jakaś zabawa - paskudna dla samej treści, ale bardziej przez to podejrzenie. Głęboko w sobie wiedział, że Otabek Altin nie jest człowiekiem, który bawiłby się w taki sposób.  
  
Dlatego zamiast spytać: "Zrobiłeś to na serio?", powiedział:  
  
\- I co teraz? - bo była to znacznie bardziej istotna kwestia.  
  
\- A na co masz ochotę? - odparł Otabek.  
  
Jurij znów zaniemówił, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest pewny, czy potrafi na to odpowiedzieć. To było o wiele za ogólne pytanie... Pomyślał, że tak naprawdę to chciałby usiąść i w spokoju pomyśleć, i w spokoju porozmawiać. Miał jednak wrażenie, że jeśli wróci do szatni, coś między nimi ulegnie zniszczeniu - ta więź, inna niż do tej pory, którą czuł w tej chwili tutaj, na lodzie. Znów przypomniał sobie to, co napisał w sms-ie: "Spróbujmy jeszcze raz".  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech. I choć było to do niego tak niepodobne - dotychczasowy Jurij Plisiecki nie zastanawiałby się dwa razy, tylko rzuciłby się na Otabka, jakby chciał go pochłonąć w całości... albo jakby chciał się w nim utopić - uznał, że priorytetem było dowiedzieć się, na czym stoi, nawet jeśli miał się przez to zachowywać jak ostatni idiota. Nie żeby było to jakąś odmianą po jego zachowaniu z ostatnich dwóch tygodni...  
  
\- Dlaczego chciałeś się przekonać, jak to będzie... mnie dotykać? - spytał, robiąc wszystko, by nie uciekać wzrokiem, choć musiał przywołać całą swoją odwagę, by to powiedzieć.  
  
W oczach Otabka zabłysło zdumienie. Jurij odczytał je jako: "Przecież tego chciałeś". Kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Tak, wiem, że tego chciałem... dalej chcę - powiedział cicho... i wcale nie przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem, bo przecież nie było to już żadną tajemnicą. - Ale dlaczego _ty_ chciałeś się przekonać?  
  
\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym od tamtego wtorku - odparł Otabek. - Zastanawiałem się, czy gdyby nasza relacja miała ulec zmianie, byłbym w stanie temu sprostać. Odpowiedzieć ci tak, jak tego chciałeś. Chociaż nie, to nie tak... - poprawił się zaraz. - Raczej doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma innej opcji, i zacząłem się do tego przygotowywać.  
  
Jurij znów mrugnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Otabek powiedział to takim spokojnym, pewnym tonem - swoim zwykłym tonem, jakby chodziło o zmianę łyżew ze starych na nowe...  
  
\- A nie przyszło ci przez myśl, żeby tę relację raczej zakończyć? - szepnął. - Coś takiego byłoby zupełnie zrozumiałe.  
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział Otabek i Jurij wiedział, że mu wierzy, choć było to coś nie do uwierzenia.  
  
\- Dlaczego? - spytał, bo naprawdę nie mógł tego pojąć.  
  
\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem - padła kolejna oczywistość.  
  
\- To nie może być takie proste - stwierdził Jurij, kręcąc głową.  
  
\- Jest.  
  
\- Znaczy się... każdy facet powie, że to w porządku, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel będzie chciał z nim iść do łóżka? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem, ironią i prowokacją.  
  
Otabek nie zważał na żadne z nich i powiedział tylko:  
  
\- Ja nie jestem każdy. Ty nie jesteś każdy.  
  
Jurij popatrzył na Otabka, nagle znów niezdolny wykrztusić jednego słowa... choć jakaś część umysłu mówiła, że nie powinien się dziwić, że nie jest w stanie go przegadać. Otabek zawsze miał na wszystko odpowiedź... i zawsze miał ostatnie słowo, nieważne jak bardzo Jurij się pieklił. A teraz stał przed nim, wciąż trzymając jego dłonie, i patrzył na niego tym swoim cholernym opanowanym wzrokiem. Mówił mu takie rzeczy, których Jurij nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć, a w które wierzył bez zastrzeżeń. Gdyby mówił to ktoś inny, nigdy by nie uwierzył - ale Otabek nie zwykł kłamać. Otabek tymczasem kontynuował:  
  
\- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że zawsze się do ciebie dostosowuję, a ja powiedziałem, że zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni. Nie chcę jednak, byś myślał, że teraz się... hmm, poświęcam, czy coś takiego. Nie traktuję naszej przyjaźni jako jakieś trofeum, którego nie mogę za żadną cenę stracić, bo byłoby to obciachowe. Nie, po prostu bardzo cię cenię i chcę, żebyś był częścią mojego życia. I ja chcę być częścią twojego życia. Rozumiesz, co mówię?  
  
Jurij kiwnął głową. Rozumiał, doskonale rozumiał - przede wszystkim dlatego, że odczuwał dokładnie tak samo. Chciał być z Otabkiem nie ze względu na jakąś dumę czy chęć posiadania, ale dlatego, że Otabek dodawał jego życiu blasku.  
  
\- Już dawno temu cię zaakceptowałem, na dobre i na złe - ciągnął Otabek. - Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, by coś miało stanąć między nami, by coś miało nas podzielić. Dlatego chcę się dostosowywać i dlatego myślę, że odpowiada mi każda forma.  
  
\- Ale żeby zmieniać swoją orientację seksualną... To chyba przesada? - powiedział Jurij, zastanawiając się, czy ma jeszcze siłę odczuwać zdumienie.  
  
\- Kto mówi o zmianie? - odparł Otabek, unosząc brwi. - Wolę uważać, że odkryłem w sobie sferę, z której do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Dzięki tobie - podkreślił.  
  
Jurij pokręcił głową.  
  
\- No dobrze, ale powiedziałeś, że chciałeś się przekonać... - przypomniał sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa. - Gdyby jednak się nie udało, to co? Gdybyś jednak doszedł do wniosku, że to jest absolutnie wykluczone między nami? To co wtedy?  
  
\- Wtedy dałbym sobie więcej czasu - odparł Otabek, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało jakieś zadowolenie, choć potem skrzywił się lekko. - W ostateczności czekałbym, aż przejdzie - dodał, choć ta opcja najwyraźniej najmniej mu odpowiadała. - Sam mówiłeś, że chciałeś to przeczekać, prawda? W każdym razie ani przez moment nie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś coś zrobić. Że mógłbyś _mi_ coś zrobić.  
  
\- Naprawdę? - rzucił Jurij z oczami jak spodki.  
  
\- A nie? Na ile zauważyłem, przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie raczej ode mnie uciekałeś. A przed chwilą, kiedy jeździliśmy, też nie rzuciłeś się na mnie, żeby mnie zgwałcić, mimo że miałeś po temu wiele okazji, prawda? - powiedział Otabek zupełnie trzeźwym tonem i nawet jak na niego bardzo wprost.  
  
Jurij spuścił wzrok, czerwony po czubki uszu. Wiedział, że trochę potrwa, zanim przetworzy wszystko, co usłyszał w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny. Otabek potrafił milczeć miesiącami... ale potrafił także w ciągu kilku minut powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ile inni ludzie nie mówili w rok. Oczywiście, że taka skondensowana dawka wprawiała w oszołomienie i wymagała czasu na zrozumienie. Jurij pomyślał jednak, że chyba wie to, co było najważniejsze... i znów zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
  
Czy Otabek Altin naprawdę powiedział, że chce... że jest gotów... z nim...? Poczuł, że jego ręce drżą, a może drżał cały, nagle zupełnie wyprowadzony z równowagi - ale jednocześnie tak strasznie, tak okropnie szczęśliwy...!  
  
Podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na Otabka z zachwytem. I z podziwem. I z czułością.  
  
\- Jesteś aniołem? - spytał zupełnie bez namysłu... ale, zdał sobie sprawę, tak właśnie czuł.  
  
\- Mówi człowiek, który zaczął swoją karierę w seniorach od "Agape" - odparł Otabek, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu.  
  
\- "Agape" nie ma tu nic do rzeczy - odpowiedział Jurij, nie odrywając od niego oczu i dopiero po chwili uznał, że tak było naprawdę. - Otabek... A co jeśli... będziesz tego żałował?  
  
\- Nie żałowałem dotąd ani jednego dnia z tobą. Nie spodziewaj się, że nagle zacznę - odrzekł Otabek z przekonaniem.  
  
Jurij poczuł szczypanie w oczach... ale ten jeden raz przestał zwracać uwagę na własną słabość. Skoro Otabek wiedział o nim takie rzeczy, jakie już wiedział, z pewnością nie było powodu przejmować się łzami. Obiecał sobie zresztą, że przy następnej okazji pod żadnym pozorem nie będzie zgrywał zapłakanej panienki. Następnym razem pokaże Otabkowi, kim naprawdę jest Jurij Plisiecki.  
  
\- Więc...  
  
\- Myślę, że możemy spróbować - potwierdził jego przyjaciel, kiwając głową.  
  
Żadnych obietnic, żadnych deklaracji... a jednak w ustach Otabka Altina "możemy spróbować" brzmiało jak ślub na całe życie.  
  
Jurij też pokiwał głową, a potem otarł oczy. Spojrzał na Otabka i uśmiechnął się, a Otabek odwzajemnił uśmiech - na swój własny sposób. Jurij poczuł, że ogarnia go poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego brakowało mu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Ulga była tak wielka, że się zachwiał, ale Otabek od razu złapał go za ramiona. Jurij zadrżał... a potem, zdobywając się na odwagę, oparł się na piersi Otabka, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Otabek objął go i stali przez chwilę w milczeniu - pełnym porozumienia i wzajemnego szacunku, a Jurij czuł, że nigdy wcześniej nie było mu tak błogo.  
  
\- Więc pozwól, że zapytam ponownie... Na co masz ochotę? - odezwał się Otabek, kiedy był pewny, że Jurij odzyskał spokój.  
  
Jurij odkleił się od niego i przez moment patrzył na jego twarz, którą kochał najbardziej w świecie. Najwyraźniej Otabek nie lubił tracić czasu, kiedy już powziął decyzję - tak, to było do niego podobne. Jurij uśmiechnął się, objął dłońmi jego głowę i pocałował go... i tym razem był to prawdziwy pocałunek. Kiedy jego język zaznajamiał się z językiem Otabka - i oceniając po tym, jak palce Otabka zacisnęły się na jego plecach, musiało być to równie przyjemne dla nich obu - pomyślał, że naprawdę nie docenił był swojego przyjaciela. Potem ta rozsądna część umysłu przypomniała mu jeszcze, że na lodzie będzie im za zimno, gdyby chcieli kontynuować, a następnie grzecznie wyłączyła się.  
  
Kiedy oderwali się od siebie - Jurij wciąż z palcami we włosach Otabka, a Otabek wciąż z rękami na jego plecach - Jurij wyszeptał:  
  
\- Jesteś najbardziej zdumiewającym człowiekiem na ziemi.  
  
A Otabek tym razem nie zaprzeczył. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jurij wiedział, że będzie ten czerwcowy dzień pamiętał do końca życia. Udało im się nie wywołać skandalu, bo powstrzymali się od nieobyczajności aż do momentu, kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Otabka, które w tej sytuacji było jedyną rozsądną opcją. O treningu nie było mowy, dokładnie tak, jak Jurij przewidział - co przyjmował z pewnym triumfem... choć głównie z oszołomieniem - ale nie przejmowali się jedną anulowaną sesją. Przez całą drogę Otabek nie wypuścił jego dłoni i Jurij był mu za to wdzięczny. Ta fizyczna obecność Otabka jak zawsze dodawała mu odwagi. Nie że się bał tego, co miało się wydarzyć; po prostu czuł się skołowany i nie ufał, że jest w stanie zachować się rozsądnie - o ile oczywiście w tych okolicznościach można było w ogóle mówić o rozsądku. Najwyraźniej jednak byli ludzie, którym się to udawało...   
  
Spokój Otabka niemal go przerażał - i na tym skupił się w trakcie tej krótkiej podróży metrem. Wciąż nie był w stanie pojąć, jak można było zachować się z takim opanowaniem... On sam przez dwa tygodnie czuł się jak budyń. Był kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi - do tego stopnia, że praktycznie nie panował nad swoim postępowaniem. Został zupełnie zdominowany przez własne emocje, stając się niemal kimś innym. Jurij Plisiecki, nawet jeśli często przeklinał czy kopał różne przedmioty, robił to przeważnie z pełną świadomością i celem pokazania, a nie ukrycia czegoś... a tym razem było odwrotnie. Otabek tymczasem znalazł się w tej sytuacji zupełnie inaczej - przede wszystkim zachował spokój. Potem przeanalizował problem na chłodno, znalazł odpowiedzi i przedstawił je Jurijowi. W żadnym momencie nie pozwolił emocjom nim kierować, zachował się jak dojrzały człowiek - i Jurij być może pierwszy raz w życiu zrozumiał różnicę między dorosłością a dojrzałością.   
  
Z drugiej strony - czy było się czemu dziwić? To był _Otabek Altin_ , którego Jurij nigdy nie widział wyprowadzonego z równowagi. _Nigdy._ Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Otabek miał zacząć dramatyzować, krzyczeć czy przeklinać, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek agresywnym zachowaniu. Choćby wszyscy ludzie na świecie oszaleli albo chociaż poddali się z tego czy innego powodu panice, Otabek bez wątpienia zachowałby trzeźwość umysłu i spokój, tego Jurij był pewien równie mocno jak własnego imienia. A jeśli nie - wtedy nastąpiłby koniec świata. Na co dzień czerpał z tego otuchę: z tej świadomości, że zawsze może liczyć na opanowanie Otabka. Miał poczucie, że nieważne jaką bzdurę zaproponuje czy w jaką durnotę się wpakuje, Otabek zawsze tam będzie, by łagodnie, ale stanowczo sprowadzić go na ziemię. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował takich granic - czy takich ram, na których mógł rozpiąć własną osobowość, tę swoją żywiołową i niespokojną naturę. Bez Otabka prawdopodobnie już dawno straciłby twardy kontakt z rzeczywistością i dał się porwać życiu, nawet nie zastanawiając się, że może mu to przynieść szkodę.   
  
Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że teraz spokój i opanowanie Otabka wręcz go onieśmielały. I decyzje, które Otabek tak zupełnie na trzeźwo podjął. Wciąż i wciąż odgrywał w głowie tamtą scenę - rozmowę - w szatni, a później na lodzie, i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się w ten sposób potoczyło. Zakładał dziesięć innych rozwiązań, a wszystkie niekorzystne dla siebie. Tak, nie docenił Otabka, w żadnym momencie nie popatrzył na stronę z jego punktu widzenia - chciał załatwić sprawę po swojemu i nie dopuszczał nawet myśli, że Otabek mógłby mieć w tym jakiś udział. Cóż, "załatwienie sprawy po swojemu" oznaczało, że Otabek nigdy się nie dowie... Rzecz w tym, że nawet rozważając wersje, że Otabek jednak się dowie, Jurij nigdy - poza rzecz jasna _tymi_ wizjami, o których doskonale wiedział, że są tylko jego marzeniami - nie dopuszczał do siebie opcji, że mogłoby się to skończyć jak... jak teraz.   
  
Dziwna była świadomość, że został zaskoczony przez spokój i opanowanie, które były największą oczywistością świata.   
  
W przeciwieństwie do Jurija Otabek podszedł do sprawy, patrząc nie z własnego, tylko z _jego_ punktu widzenia. Nastawił się na niego, otworzył na niego i dopasował się do niego. Potraktował problem jako coś, co da się rozwiązać - i to nie w sposób, który rozdzieli, ale który zbliży. Odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, zarzuty i troski Jurija cierpliwie i ze spokojem, bez strachu czy gniewu, jak zresztą zawsze to robił. Jak ktoś tak idealny mógł istnieć? Jak ktoś taki mógł znaleźć się w życiu Jurija? Jak mógł być jego najlepszym przyjacielem? Po prostu nie do uwierzenia... ale ta ciepła dłoń, która co jakiś czas zaciskała się mocniej na jego palcach, jakoś dodawała wiary - także w tych momentach, kiedy zaczynał powątpiewać w intencje Otabka i podejrzewać, że Otabek robi to tylko ze względu na niego, a nie z własnej chęci.   
  
Kiedy jednak już się znaleźli w mieszkaniu Otabka i ponownie oddali namiętności, okazało się, że Otabek potrafi się zachować inaczej niż tylko z tym perfekcyjnym spokojem i opanowaniem... co w tych okolicznościach, bądźmy szczerzy, pasowało Jurijowi bardziej. Gdy przyszło co do czego, Otabek zaprezentował całe spektrum emocji i reakcji, począwszy od ciepłych uśmiechów, gdy patrzyli sobie w oczy, i niecierpliwych pomruków, gdy się całowali, a skończywszy na wyraźnych rumieńcach, kiedy leżał rozebrany i zawłaszczony przez łapczywe dłonie i usta, oraz na uroczych jękach, kiedy dochodził.   
  
Jurij nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej był równie szczęśliwy, niż w tym momencie, kiedy zrozumiał, że jest w stanie - właśnie on! - doprowadzić Otabka do takiego stanu, do takiej rozkoszy. To było, jakby spełniło się jego największe pragnienie. Jeszcze rano, jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej nie spodziewał się, że Otabek kiedykolwiek zgodzi się choćby na jeden pocałunek, o pójściu do łóżka nie mówiąc - innymi słowy, nie miał Otabka za kogoś, kto byłby w stanie uprawiać seks z mężczyzną. Tymczasem teraz Otabek leżał wśród zmierzwionej pościeli, ciężko oddychając po orgazmie, do którego przywiódł go nie kto inny, jak Jurij Plisiecki, ponad wszelką wątpliwość mężczyzna.   
  
Zaraz zresztą otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego, a uśmiech rozjaśnił jego zaczerwienioną twarz. Po jego wzroku Jurij poznał, że Otabek jest zadowolony, usatysfakcjonowany i zaspokojony, i wreszcie porzucił przykrą obawę, że w tym wszystkim chodziło tylko o jego własną żądzę i przyjemność. Więcej jednak nie zdążył pomyśleć, bo wtedy Otabek usiadł i sięgnął do jego twarzy, zanurzając się w kolejny pocałunek... a potem zajął się nim tak, jak Jurij zawsze - od dwóch tygodni - sobie wyobrażał. W przebłysku inspiracji Jurij pojął, że mimo tego zwrotu w ich relacji, Otabek wciąż był jego przyjacielem - a to zakładało wzajemność we wszystkim, co robili. Nie trwało długo, zanim sam doznał rozkoszy pod chętnymi i kreatywnymi dłońmi Otabka.   
  
Jak na dwóch facetów bez wzajemnego doświadczenia z płcią własną, uważał, że poradzili sobie nadzwyczaj udanie. Może znaczenie miało właśnie to, że dla nich obu był to pierwszy raz... a może po prostu pragnienie, by sprawić radość i dostarczyć przyjemności. Fantazja w zupełności wystarczyła, a tej nie brakowało żadnemu z nich.   
  
Po wszystkim Jurij cieszył się, że wreszcie zdołał wydobyć się z histerii, na granicy której znajdował się przez dwa tygodnie. Dzięki Otabkowi i z Otabkiem na powrót stał się mężczyzną - i zamierzał nim pozostać. Nie przeszkadzało mu to czuć się bezwstydnie dobrze, leżąc w ramionach Otabka i pragnąc ich nigdy nie opuszczać. No i może rzeczywiście zdarzyło mu się w którymś momencie rozpłakać, gdy już nie był w stanie znieść tego szczęścia, szalejącego w nim jak huragan, nie pozostawiając w nim żadnej części, która nie byłaby przez nie dotknięta.   
  
\- Zachowywałem się strasznie - mruknął z policzkiem na piersi Otabka. - Jak totalny dzieciak... Jak zadurzona gimnazjalistka. Pewnie przykro było na to patrzeć. Te rumieńce i spuszczanie oczu, obrzydlistwo... Nie mówiąc o tym ciągłym uciekaniu...   
  
\- Nie było tak źle - odpowiedział Otabek z nosem w jego włosach. - Na swój sposób byłeś uroczy - dodał z uśmiechem, a Jurij stłumił prychnięcie. Wtedy jednak Otabek dodał poważniejszym tonem: - Musiało ci być ciężko.   
  
\- Przepraszam - odpowiedział automatycznie.   
  
\- Co? - Otabek uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego. - Chyba przeskoczyłeś tu jakieś trzy linijki...?   
  
Jurij uśmiechnął się. Prawda.   
  
\- Pomyślałem: "Otabek zauważył. Martwił się o mnie. Muszę przeprosić." - opisał swój proces myślowy sprzed chwili.   
  
Wciąż wielką ulgę sprawiało mu, że nie musi już niczego taić przed swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Znów mógł mówić to, co myślał, nie przejmując się, że coś może popsuć... I może dlatego w następnym momencie wyrzucił:   
  
\- Nie żałujesz?   
  
\- Przecież powiedziałem...   
  
\- Wiem, co powiedziałeś. Ale to było wtedy, wcześniej... przed tym, co zrobiliśmy.   
  
\- Odpowiedź, że nie jestem człowiekiem, który ma w zwyczaju żałować swoich czynów, pewnie cię nie zadowoli?   
  
Jurij nic nie powiedział.   
  
\- Nie, nie żałuję - zapewnił go Otabek, przytulając go mocniej. - To było... dobre. I podobało mi się. I dziękuję.   
  
\- Więc... myślisz, że to niczego między nami nie popsuje?   
  
\- Popsuje? Myślę, że raczej przeciwnie: wzbogaci... naszą przyjaźń.   
  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić? - mruknął Jurij, zaczerwieniony po czubek głowy.   
  
\- Może dlatego, że choć raz chcę być tym "starszym i mądrzejszym", który zawsze ma racje - odparł Otabek z bezwstydnym bezkrytycyzmem, choć w jego słowach i tak pobrzmiewała ironia.   
  
Jurij stłumił uśmiech.   
  
\- W każdym razie zamiast tyle myśleć, powinieneś był mi po prostu powiedzieć - dodał Otabek.   
  
Jurij przekręcił głowę i popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- To było wyjątkowo głupie, panie "starszy i mądrzejszy" - rzucił, a potem znów się położył. - Poza tym... z tego, co zrozumiałem, potrzebowałeś czasu... do namysłu - stwierdził ciszej, bo wciąż czuł się skołowany efektami końcowymi tego namysłu. - _Musiałem_ zachować to w sekrecie i...   
  
Urwał, przypomniawszy sobie o swoim programie na następny sezon, i przez chwilę chaotycznie zastanawiał się, co z tym zrobić. Temat naprawdę mu się podobał, nie chciał z niego rezygnować... a Lilia ułożyła przecież wspaniałą choreografię. W dalszym ciągu pragnął, by wszyscy łamali sobie głowy nad jego sekretem, ale...   
  
\- Otabek...?   
  
\- Mhm?   
  
\- Czy... czy będziesz miał ochotę zrobić to... jeszcze raz? - spytał, wciąż z rumieńcem.   
  
\- Teraz?   
  
Jurij prychnął śmiechem.   
  
\- Nie! W ogóle... Kiedyś. Później - sprecyzował, wciąż się śmiejąc.   
  
\- Tak - odparł Otabek zwięźle.   
  
\- Więc, um, będziemy... zostaniemy... - Tutaj skończyła się Jurijowi pewność siebie, zwłaszcza że miał poczucie, że robi to w złej kolejności.   
  
\- Chłopakami? Partnerami? - podsunął Otabek, a Jurij znów się prawie oburzył na spokój w jego głosie.   
  
\- Mhm - mruknął w odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Chciałbyś tego?   
  
Jurij przełknął ślinę.   
  
\- Chciałbym - szepnął. - Ale...   
  
\- Nie publicznie? - znów domyślił się Otabek.   
  
\- To brzmi paskudnie.   
  
\- Co? Ty i ja publicznie? - spytał Otabek z rozbawieniem.   
  
\- Nie! Brzmi paskudnie, że nie chcę publicznie...   
  
\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że to normalne.   
  
Jurij przekręcił się na brzuch i opierając ramiona na piersi Otabka, popatrzył mu w oczy.   
  
\- Mógłbym chodzić, trzymając się z tobą za ręce. Mógłbym się z tobą całować przy wszystkich. Mógłbym nawet pojechać z tobą cholerny pokaz galowy - powiedział stanowczo, choć z płonącą twarzą. - Otabek Altin, mógłbym mieć z tobą całkiem normalny... romans. Nawet nie podejrzewaj, że miałbym coś przeciwko. Nie waż się wątpić, że nie byłbym zdolny obwieścić całemu światu, że jesteśmy razem - dodał tonem ostrzeżenia, choć nie wiedział, skąd się bierze jego odwaga.   
  
\- Więc o co chodzi?   
  
\- Po prostu wolałbym, żeby to zostało między nami. Przynajmniej na razie. Niech to będzie naszym... sekretem. Tylko naszą sprawą - poprosił, ale już w momencie, gdy mówił te słowa, uświadomił sobie, że jest nieszczerym i egoistycznym dupkiem. - Nie, przepraszam, to nie było w porządku...   
  
Otabek patrzył na niego spokojnie ciemnymi oczami, które zawsze potrafiły go przejrzeć.   
  
\- Powiedz mi po prostu, o co chodzi - zaproponował łagodnie.   
  
Więc Jurij mu powiedział. O swoim temacie na następny sezon. O pragnieniu, by zaskoczyć wszystkich. O przewrotnym flircie z łyżwiarskim światem, który chciał rozegrać. Otabek go wysłuchał i na koniec stwierdził, że nie widzi problemu. Ostatecznie postanowili, że nie będą przed nikim przyznawać się do tej zmiany w ich relacji, zaś wszelkie pytania wprost zostawiać będą bez komentarza. Zgodzili się też, że publicznie postarają się zachowywać tak samo jak do tej pory - a że zawsze spędzali ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu, zaś ich relacja nacechowana była otwartą serdecznością, nie powinno im to nastręczać trudności. Podejrzewali, że ludzie prędzej czy później i tak zaczną się domyślać - jak długo jednak żaden z nich niczego nie potwierdzi, tak długo sprawa pozostanie w sferze przypuszczeń, a to Jurijowi w zupełności wystarczało.   
  
Na głos przeprosił za swoje samolubstwo, które kazało mu dopasowywać życie prywatne do kariery zawodowej. W duszy wiedział, że woli być uważany za egoistę niż przyznać się do obaw i lęków. Tak naprawdę bał się, że to wszystko może się skończyć. Potrzebował czasu, by uwierzyć, że to nie będzie tylko krotki epizod, który zostawi go ze złamanym sercem. Przyszły sezon mógł mu pomóc nabrać odwagi. A sam sekret mógł go zmęczyć na tyle, by wreszcie go wyznać.   
  
Otabek prawdopodobnie i tak się tego domyślił. Kiedy po jakimś czasie znów nabrali ochoty na seks, doprowadzili się nawzajem do rozkoszy, a potem leżeli zaspokojeni w swoich ramionach, Otabek powtórzył:   
  
\- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. Straciliśmy dwa tygodnie...   
  
Jurij uśmiechnął się, słysząc w jego głosie zadowolenie, które po raz kolejny powiedziało mu, że Otabkowi naprawdę się to podobało.   
  
Wtedy jednak Otabek dodał ciszej, choć z jakąś radością:   
  
\- Ale w sumie co znaczą dwa tygodnie wobec całego życia...   
  
Jurij podniósł - tylko po to, by zaraz spaść na niego i gwałtownie pocałować. Wobec takich deklaracji był zupełnie bezbronny... ale - uznał z nieśmiałą nadzieją - niezaprzeczalnie dawały dobre podstawy... przynajmniej na następne dziesięć lat. 

 

* * *

  
Dopiero wiele miesięcy później, kiedy już od jakiegoś czasu mieszkali razem - i mieli za sobą wspólny występ galowy na mistrzostwach świata, po którym ich związek stał się sprawą oficjalną - Jurij był w stanie powiedzieć "Kocham cię". Seks był nieporównywalnie łatwiejszą sprawą niż miłość i chyba dopiero dzielenie z Otabkiem codzienności pozwoliło mu nabrać odwagi, by wyznać swoje uczucia - a i to przyszło mu wśród rumieńców, spuszczania oczu i głosu zmienionego w szept. Po prawdzie po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że zawsze wszystko robił w złej kolejności.   
  
Otabek odpowiedział po prostu:   
  
\- Wiem.   
  
A Jurij w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę kochał Otabka o wiele, wiele dłużej - pewnie od samego początku ich przyjaźni. Oczywiście, wtedy nie była to miłość stricte romantyczna, o erotycznej nie mówiąc, jednak jego ogromny podziw dla Otabka, to wielkie szczęście wynikające z bycia razem, a także nieugięte pragnienie, by spędzić z nim całe życie, zdecydowanie miały w sobie coś z miłości. Możliwe, że skończenie osiemnastu lat pobudziło w nim te sferę, która do tamtego czasu pozostawała uśpiona - albo po prostu wreszcie rozkwitła, bo nadszedł jej czas - co pomogło mu przyjrzeć się ich relacji na nowy sposób.   
  
Powiedział o tym Otabkowi, który zgodził się, że tak właśnie mogło być. Potem zaś nachylił się do jego ucha i dodał:   
  
\- Ze mną też.   
  
A Jurij zaakceptował to jako po prostu jedną z podstawowych prawd wszechświata... na inny dzień i większą dawkę odwagi odkładając rozmowę o tym, że to Otabek jest jego wszechświatem. Wierzył jednak całym sobą, że taki dzień nadejdzie. Oddychanie doskonałym szczęściem robiło swoje.

**Author's Note:**

> Błagam o komentarze.


End file.
